L'histoire d'une fée, c'est
by Liestria
Summary: L'histoire de Mélusine, moitié fée, moitié sorcière, luttant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans cette guerre opposant le bien et le mal, elle rencontrera Harry POTTER et s'alliera à lui...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages de J.K. ROWLING ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout comme le titre, qui appartient à Mylène FARMER.

J'espère que ma fic vous plaira. Laissez moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

Mélusine BEFALI était une jeune fille de 14 ans, les cheveux bruns, longs, avec de magnifiques anglaises, et des yeux de la couleur de l'améthyste. Sa cousine Chrysta, du même âge, lui ressemblait tellement qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumelles. La seule différence se trouvait dans la couleur des cheveux. En effet les cheveux de Chrysta étaient blonds, et raides et coupés en un carré court, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Mélusine.

Mélusine et Chrysta étaient des fées. Mélusine était à moitié sorcière par son père, ce qui était très rare car les fées et les sorciers ne se mélangeaient guère. Elles vivaient toutes les deux avec leur grand-mère, Rowena Alina BEFALI, dans la République de Faëlly, dont elle était la Grande Sénatrice, elle dirigeait le pays avec sagesse, et ce depuis des années.

Les années qui avaient précédées la naissance de Mélusine et Chrysta avaient vu l'ascension, dans le monde des sorciers, du plus grand mage noir que l'histoire est connue : Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci ne c'était pas seulement contenté du monde des sorciers, il voulait également celui des fées. Le Royaume d'Eshta, un autre peuple de fées, voisin de la république de Faëlly, s'était très vite allié au mage noir.

La République de Faëlly était alors rentrée en guerre contre la Royaume d'Eshta. Une guerre longue et sanglante où beaucoup de fées y laissèrent la vie. Le monde des fées connaissait le même chaos que le monde des sorciers. Cette guerre prit fin une nuit, après la disparition du mage noir. Sa disparition fut attribuée à un bébé, tout juste âgé de 1 an, Harry POTTER. Mélusine et Chrysta avaient alors le même âge et la guerre avait fait d'elles des orphelines, comme beaucoup d'autres enfants.

Les dirigeants des deux pays se réunirent. Il fut convenu qu'une telle situation ne devait plus se reproduire, un traité de paix fut signé. Ce traité mettait en place les futures relations entre les deux entités. Il fut, entre autres, décidé de la création d'une école dans laquelle les enfants de Faëlly et d'Eshta étudieraient ensembles.

Malgré les efforts des dirigeants, l'application du traité restait difficile. Les blessures étaient beaucoup trop profondes et récentes, la population de Faëlly n'avait aucune confiance en celle d'Eshta et les enfants ne se mélangeaient guère à l'école.

Un hurlement de joie retenti dans toute la maison de la Grande Sénatrice. Mélusine se précipita à l'étage dans la chambre de sa cousine qui dormait paisiblement jusqu'à un certain hurlement…

- Mél ! Ca ne va pas d'hurler comme ça !! Lui dit Chrysta de mauvaise humeur.

Pour toute réponse sa cousine lui fit un magnifique sourire en lui tendant une lettre.

- C'est arrivé il y a cinq minutes par hiboux !!

Chrysta ouvrit ses rideaux d'une geste de la main et regarda la lettre.

- Je suis prise !!!! Hurla Mélusine qui n'en pouvait plus. Dès l'année prochaine je suivrai la formation pour rentrer dans l'élite de l'armée de Faëlly.

- C'est super pour toi !! Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu aimes autant te battre.

- Nous devons nous préparer à toutes les éventualités. On ne sait jamais le Royaume d'Eshta pourrait à nouveau se retourner contre nous.

Chrysta soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Sa cousine avait un discours très dur concernant Eshta, elle se méfiait d'eux comme de la peste, surtout de leur Prince, Ellios, qui avait le même âge qu'elles. Celui-ci avait essayé, il y a quelques mois, de faire boire une potion à Mélusine. Mais au lieu de cela, celle-ci fut renversée sur Mélusine. Cette potion l'avait alors plongé dans un coma qui avait duré plusieurs jours. Personne n'avait pu découvrir de quelle potion il s'agissait. Ce qui était sûr c'est que dès qu'Ellios touchait Mélusine, celle-ci perdait alors tous ses pouvoirs.

- J'espère que tu réussiras. Dit finalement Chrysta.

- Ca c'est sûr ! Et toi tu deviendras une grande guérisseuse !

Chrysta avait été acceptée quelques jours auparavant, pour rentrer dans la section des guérisseurs.

- Bon ! Si nous nous préparions ? Nous avons cours. Lui rappela Chrysta.

- Oui, dépêchons nous ! J'ai hâte de voir si Liky a été pris lui aussi !!

- Quand est-ce que tu avoueras à Liky tes sentiments pour lui ?

Mélusine se mit à rougir brusquement et trouva d'un coup un intérêt soudain pour ses pieds. Chrysta sourit en voyant la réaction de sa cousine. Mélusine malgré les apparences était très timide à ce niveau là. Et à ce rythme là, elle n'était pas prête de lui avouer ses sentiments.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. Finit-elle par dire.

Mélusine s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand sa grand-mère apparut.

- Bonjour Chrysta. Le réveil ne fut pas trop dur ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Quand à toi, dit-elle à Mélusine en se retournant vers cette dernière, n'aurais-tu pas un devoir de potion à terminer pour le professeur Rogue.

Mélusine pâlit. Sa grand-mère sourit, elle avait oublié, comme d'habitude.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu me le rappelles !! Dit-elle en filant.

Rowena se tourna vers son autre petite fille.

- Nous allons avoir une belle journée aujourd'hui. Digne d'une fin Juin. Commença-t-elle. Chrysta ? De quoi as-tu rêvé cette nuit ?

Chrysta se sentit mal, sa grand-mère savait toujours quand elle avait fait un rêve prémonitoire.

- Il est de retour… Je l'ai vu… Il a tué un garçon de l'école des sorciers… mais un autre a réussi à lui échapper…

Chrysta avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser ses sanglots, ce rêve était de loin le plus cauchemardesque qu'elle eût jamais fait.

- Celui… Celui qui a survécu… reprit-elle entre ses sanglots. C'est Harry POTTER.

- Je sais. Dit sa grand-mère en la prenant dans ses bras pour la tenter de la calmer. Chrysta je dirais tout ça à Mélusine dès ce soir. Mais sache que tes rêves vont devenir pires que celui là. Si tu ne veux pas les faire, je t'aiderais à fabriquer une potion.

- oui... Je veux cette potion.

Rowena laissa Chrysta se préparer. Puis les deux cousines partirent à l'école où elles retrouvèrent Liky, leur meilleur ami, qui leur annonça qu'il avait été pris dans la même section que Mélusine.

Mélusine, Liky et Chrysta était en cours d'histoire féérique et s'ennuyaient fermement. Mélusine venait de finir son devoir de potion qu'elle rendrait le soir même au professeur Rogue. Mélusine suivait ses cours de sorcellerie au travers de sa cheminée, en effet sa grand mère avait souhaité qu'elle apprenne aussi la sorcellerie, il avait donc été décidé que chaque soir un professeur apparaîtrait dans la cheminé pour lui faire cours. D'un coup les yeux de Mélusine s'illuminèrent, elle venait d'avoir une idée, et en général ça se finissait par une retenue.

- Q'est ce que tu vas faire ? Lui demanda Chrysta.

Pour toute réponse elle vit sa cousine sortir sa baguette magique qu'elle pointa sous la table, et fixé quelque chose sur le bureau de leurs professeur et murmurer « Wingardium Leviosa » en faisant un mouvement avec son poignet. Aussitôt après l'encrier se trouvant sur le bureau se mit à flotter. Mélusine sourit, visiblement très contente d'elle, Liky aussi était très amusé, et Chrysta exaspérée.

- Mademoiselle BEFALI !! Cria le professeur faisant sursauter Mélusine qui perdit le contact avec l'encrier.

Celui-ci chuta et se renversa sur un élève. Mélusine se senti mal pour l'élève qui se leva d'un coup. Elle s'apprêtait à réparer sa faute, lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle fut prise d'un fou rire, suivit par une bonne partit de la classe.

- Enlève moi ça immédiatement BEFALI !!! Hurla l'élève recouvert d'encre.

- Je ne suis pas une de tes domestiques ESHTA ! Alors rentre chez toi et demande leur.Pour ma part je trouve que ça te va très bien. Lui répondit-elle sur un ton amusé.

Ellios était fou de rage devant l'insolence dont Mélusine faisait preuve à son égard. Il s'avança vers elle, ben décidé à la faire plier et l'humilier comme elle venait de le faire.Mélusine se leva, pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura « Impedimenta ». Ellios s'arrêta net à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Son sourire montrait à quel point elle était fière d'elle, ce qui mettait Ellios dans une colère encore plus noire.

- Mademoiselle BEFALI. Je vous rappelle qu'il vous est interdit de vous servir de sorcellerie ici !!! Arrêtez immédiatement !! Intervint le professeur.

- Finite Incantatem !

Ellios fut immédiatement libéré de l'emprise du sort et attrapa Mélusine et l'approcha de lui. Mélusine venait de perdre tous ses pouvoirs et elle détestait cela, Ellios le savait et c'était à son tour de sourire.

- Un jour tu payeras pour tous ses affronts et tu seras à moi. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Mélusine resta interdite devant ses propos. Elle était stupéfaite mais se reprit bien vite.

- Tu peux toujours rêvé ! Je préfère encore mourir. Mais c'est toi qui mourras avant.

Au lieu d'être perturbé, comme elle l'avait espérer, Ellios eut un petit rire.

- Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour ce jour est très proche.

Mélusine écarquillât les yeux de surprise. Il mentait. C'était obligé. Mélusine reprit très vite contenance et se promit de demander dès ce soir à sa grand-mère ce qu'il en était. Ellios la lâcha et parti.

Le soir dès que Mélusine et Chrysta furent rentrées, leur grand-mère leur confirma la terrible nouvelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Laissez moi des commentaires !! Ca fait toujours plaisir.

Je remercie d'ailleurs Alpo pour son commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Dis –moi ce que t'en penses ?

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

Les années étaient passées. Chrysta et Mélusine avaient maintenant 16 ans. Toutes deux en cette fin juin venaient de finir leur formation respective.

Chrysta était devenue une grande guérisseuse et excellait dans le domaine des potions. Quant à Mélusine, elle était devenue une redoutable guerrière ; elle maîtrisait aussi bien ses pouvoirs féeriques que les sorciers, et était experte dans l'art de l'épée.

Ses cours de sorcellerie avaient brusquement pris fin, du jour au lendemain. Elle n'avait plus eût de nouvelles de ses professeurs, et avait appris par sa grand-mère, que le professeur Dumbledore était mort. Juste avant sa mort celui-ci avait proposé à Mélusine de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phoénix à la fin de sa formation. Mélusine n'avait pas su se décider.

En effet le monde des Fées connaissait aussi de sombres moments, tout comme le monde des sorciers. FAELLY était en danger. Au cours de ces derniers mois, les relations avec le Royaume d'ESHTA s'étaient plus que dégradées et la guerre semblait inévitable.

Mélusine et Chrysta passaient tout leur temps libre dans la Grande Bibliothèque de FAELLY ; bibliothèque qui contenait tout le savoir magique acquis depuis des siècles. Elle ne devait surtout pas tomber dans de mauvaises mains. C'est la raison pour laquelle les deux cousines recherchaient énergiquement un moyen de protéger ces connaissances, au cas ou !

Liky venait souvent avec elles, bien qu'il ne su rien de ce qu'elles recherchaient, les filles avaient refusé de le lui dire. Mélusine était très peinée de devoir lui cacher ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'aimait toujours, mais ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Elle tentait de se convaincre que si elle ne lui disait rien sur ses recherches, c'était pour son bien. Personne ne devait savoir, pas même leur grand-mère.

Alors que les deux cousines se trouvaient à la Grande Bibliothèque avec Liky. Celui-ci avait une fois de plus tenté de savoir ce qu'elles recherchaient, Mélusine lui trouvait quelque chose de bizarre ces derniers temps, mais n'arrivait pas à définir la nature de ses changements. D'ailleurs elle n'y pensait pas plus que ça, elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Une fois de plus Liky c'était heurté au silence des deux cousines. Vexé, il avait quitté les lieux, en faisant remarquer à Mélusine qu'il était très peiné du peu de confiance qu'elle lui accordait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Lys à Mélusine sur un ton apaisant. Il reviendra.

- Dis-moi Lys ? Tu prends toujours la potion empêchant les rêves prémonitoires ?

- Oui.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps que tu assumes ce que tu vois ? Ca pourrait nous servir.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton froid. Et Mélusine savait très bien qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister, elle se replongea donc dans ses recherches.

Une heure plus tard, un cri retenti dans le silence de la bibliothèque.

- J'ai trouvé !!! Hurla Lys.

- Pas possible !? Lui dit Mélusine.

Chrysta lui montra le livre sur lequel figurait la solution. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de rituel à accomplir avec une potion. Mélusine lut la potion et déclara.

- La potion est simple !

- Oui. Et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison pour la préparer dès ce soir. L'avantage, c'est que seules nous pourrons annuler le sortilège.

Mélusine sourit.

- Voilà qui est parfait ! Dit-elle. Allons préparer la potion, et dès que nous sentirons le vent tourné en notre défaveur, nous le ferons.

Les deux cousines recopièrent la formule et rangèrent le livre. Puis elles rentrèrent chez elles. Leur grand-mère n'était pas rentrée ce qui les arrangeait bien, elles se mirent immédiatement à préparer la potion.

Lorsqu'elles entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elles s'aperçurent qu'il était déjà tard et qu'elles étaient dans une heure avancée de la nuit. Elles paniquèrent, leur grand-mère ne devait pas savoir ce qu'elles préparaient.

- Continues ! Dit Mélusine à Chrysta. Je vais l'occuper !

Mélusine se hâta de se diriger vers le salon où devait se trouver sa grand-mère. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon elle se figea. Sa grand-mère était étendue sur le sol, elle paraissait très faible et essayait vainement de se relever.

- GRAND-MERE !!! Hurla Mélusine en se précipitant sur elle.

Elle l'aida à se relever et l'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon.

- Je vais chercher Chrysta ! Elle va te soigner !

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsque sa grand-mère l'interpella.

- Reste ici ! J'ai à te parler. En plus Chrysta doit finir votre potion.

Mélusine resta interdite devant la dernière phrase de sa grand-mère.

- Brillante idée que vous avez eu là toutes les deux. Rajouta-t-elle. Je suis fière de vous.

Mélusine sourit. Comment avaient-elles pu penser qu'elles pourraient cacher à leur grand-mère ce qu'elles faisaient. Rowena savait toujours tout de ce qu'elles faisaient.

- Grand-mère ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Lui demanda Mélusine en regardant ses blessures.

- Rien de bien méchant. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Mais Mélusine n'était pas dupe, elle savait que pour que sa grand-mère soit dans un tel état, elle avait du affronter quelque chose de très dangereux.

Rowena fit apparaître une fiole devant elle avec un verre. La fiole était remplie d'un liquide violet. Elle en versa la moitié dans le verre et le but, elle fit une affreuse grimace et la plupart de ses blessures commencèrent à disparaître. Mélusine la regardait faire, en se demandant ce que voulait lui dire sa grand-mère.

-Mélusine, je veux que tu te souviennes d'une chose.

Mélusine l'interrogea du regard.

- Saches qu'il n'y a plus d'Horcruxes. Tu sauras en temps et en heure ce que c'est. Rajouta-t-elle avant que Mélusine n'ait eût le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de quoi il s'agissait. Comme tu le sais les relations avec le Royaume d'ESHTA se sont dégradées au plus haut point, continua-t-elle, ce qui signifiait que Mélusine n'en saurait pas davantage aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous leur avons fait confiance ! Dit Mélusine avec véhémence.

- Aujourd'hui, reprit-elle, nous avons essayé de sauvegarder la paix. Mais Ellios qui dirige son pays depuis la mort de ses parents…

- Qu'il a sûrement tué ! L'interrompit Emmy.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Je disais donc qu'Ellios a émis une condition afin d'éviter la guerre…Tu es cette condition ! Dit Rowena.

-Co…Comment ça ? demanda Mélusine incrédule.

- Il veut que tu l'épouses.

Mélusine éclata de rire, mais devant le sérieux de sa grand-mère elle comprit bien vite que celle-ci ne rigolait pas.

- Ce n'est pas possible !! S'emporta Mélusine. Il me déteste ! En plus je suis à moitié sorcière !

- Justement ! Ton père n'est pas n'importe quel sorcier…

Rowena s'interrompit, elle paraissait soudain bien soucieuse. Elle se leva brusquement et s'approcha de Mélusine qui ne comprenait plus rien. Sa grand-mère lui plaque une main sur les yeux, une lumière blanche se dégagea de la main et Mélusine vit plusieurs images défiler devant ses yeux. Rowena retira sa main et sourit à sa petite fille.

- Tu sais maintenant ce que vous devrez faire en cas de problème. Maintenant vous devriez aller faire ce que vous avez prévu. FAELLY vient d'être envahie, car j'ai bien sur refusé la proposition d'Ellios. Méfies-toi bien de lui !

- Il ne me fait pas peur ! Je ne me laisserais pas avoir !

- Mél !!! Cria Chrysta en entrant. Tu viens de recevoir un message ! Tu dois aller te battre !

- Chrysta ! As-tu fini la potion ? Lui demanda Mélusine.

- Oui ! La voici. Dit-elle en lui montrant une fiole.

- Parfait nous devons immédiatement aller sceller la Grande Bibliothèque avant tout autres choses ! ESHTA nous envahit.

Chrysta blêmit.

- Mélusine a raison ! Intervint Rowena. Vous devez y allez le plus vite possible ! Je suis sur que tout se passera bien.

- Nous aussi ! Dit Mélusine.

Les deux cousines avaient déployé leurs ailes cristallines et volaient en direction du palais de FAELLY où se trouvait la Grande Bibliothèque. En survolant la ville, elles virent le peuple en proie à une véritable terreur et essayer par tous moyens de quitter la ville.

Pendant ce temps le combat faisait rage aux portes de la ville. Mélusine se concentra sur son combat à elle, Chrysta n'était pas du tout rassurée. Mélusine fit apparaître son épée. Sa grand-mère lui en avait fait cadeau en lui disant que c'était celle de la famille. Elle avait été forgée dans un métal extrêmement solide. La lame était blanche et étincelante. La poignée était ornée d'une magnifique améthyste.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Chrysta inquiète en voyant apparaître l'épée.

- Rien. Mais on ne sait jamais !

Elles arrivèrent au palais. Elles devaient se faire les plus discrètes possibles, personnes ne devaient les voir. Dehors les bruits de la bataille leur parvenaient de plus en plus nettement, signe qu'ils se rapprochaient. De toute façon FAELLY n'avait aucune chance. Mélusine pensa à ses compagnons d'armes et à Liky. Elle pria alors les Dieux pour qu'ils l'épargnent.

Elles avancèrent avec précaution. Si les gardes du palais leur tombaient dessus, elles seraient dans l'incapacité de mener à bien leur projet.

Au bout d'une demi heure de cache-cache avec les gardes, elles parvinrent enfin dans le couloir de la Grande Bibliothèque. Heureusement pour elles, celui-ci était désert. Chrysta sorti deux petites fioles remplies d'un liquide dont la couleur n'avait rien d'engageant. Elles burent chacune leur fiole. Mélusine crut qu'elle allait vomir tellement le goût était détestable.

- C'est infect ! Dit Mélusine.

- Oui tu as raison ! Mais bon nous n'avons pas le choix.

Mélusine acquiesça, elle passa l'index de sa main gauche sur la lame de son épée, du sang perla alors sur son doigt. Elle tendit l'épée à Chrysta qui fit de même. Elles dessinèrent alors une croix sur la porte avec leur sang et joignirent leurs mains meurtries. Elles se mirent alors à réciter la formule.

_« Par ce pacte nous scellons cette entrée,_

_Nous, Mélusine et Chrysta BEFALI, interdisons à quiconque d'y entrer,_

_Par notre sang la porte est scellée,_

_Seules nous pourrons y remédier ! »_

La porte parut absorber le sang qu'il y avait dessus et une lueur émana de leurs mains jointes.

Elles se sourirent, satisfaites. Ca avait marché.

- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda une voix.

Elles sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la voix. C'était Liky, il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elles, son épée tachée de sang à la main. Chrysta commença à s'avancer vers lui. Elle fut stoppée par l'épée de Mélusine. Chrysta l'interrogea du regard.

- Attends ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui.

Mélusine lui trouvait effectivement quelque chose de changé. Son instinct lui disait de se méfier.

- Venez vite ! Leur dit-il. Allons-y ! Il faut fuir !

Mélusine ne bougeât pas d'un centimètre. Elle regardait Liky droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci eût d'un coup un sourire mauvais, à la plus grande surprise de Chrysta. Mélusine s'y attendait. Quelques secondes après, des soldats d'Ellios apparurent derrière lui, ce qui ne parut pas l'inquiéter le moins du monde. Les derniers doutes de Mélusine disparurent.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir. Le palais a été pris. Vous ne pouvez plus sortir ! Alors venez avec moi et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal !

Mélusine eût alors l'impression que son cœur éclatait en mille morceaux impossible à recoller. Celui qu'elle aimait depuis des années… Lui… Liky… Venait de les trahir. Sa vue se brouilla, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Une colère indescriptible prit alors possession d'elle. Elle se mit en garde et se jeta sur lui.

- Je vais te tuer !! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par une personne qui venait d'apparaître justes entre eux. Sa grand-mère.

- Mélusine ! Fait ce que je t'ai dit ! Ordonna-t-elle. Je vais les occuper.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais !! Filez ! Et bonne chance à toutes les deux ! Je vous aime. Dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

- Tiens ! Tiens ! Que vois-je ? En voilà du beau monde ! Intervint une voix. Je te cherchais justement… Mélusine.

Ellios venait d'arriver.

- Pas moi ! Lui répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Elle fit apparaître ses ailes et Chrysta en fit de même. Ellios se mit à hurler. Un grand bruit s'en suivit. Aucunes des deux cousines ne se retourna, elles savaient que leur grand-mère se battrait jusqu'au bout. Elles passèrent par une fenêtre que Mélusine avait fait voler en éclat. Elles furent très vite prises en chasse. Mélusine sortit sa baguette. Elles devaient coûte que coûte atteindre la forêt. Un soldat d'Ellios apparut devant elles.

- _Stupéfix !!_ Lança Mélusine.

Le soldat s'immobilisa et tomba vers le sol. Voyant que cela marchait bien, elle se mit à lancer ce sortilège à tout ceux qui se mettaient au travers de leur chemin.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la forêt, elles se posèrent. De là où elles se trouvaient, elles virent la ville brûler. Mélusine se jura qu'Ellios payerait pour tout ça. Ainsi que Liky. Elles ne parlèrent pas de leur grand-mère, toutes les deux savaient qu'elles ne la reverraient jamais. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour elles. Elles honoreraient alors sa mémoire en vivant et en se battant contre l'ennemi.

- Où va-t-on ? Fini par demander Chrysta.

- Grand-mère avait tout prévu. Nous allons nous rendre dans une maison moldue à Londres. Je connais l'emplacement. Il va nous falloir marcher pendant plusieurs jours. Voler est trop risqué.

Chrysta approuva et elles se mirent en route.

Après trois jours de marche, elles arrivèrent enfin, tellement épuisée qu'elles se couchèrent immédiatement. Elles ne savaient rien de leur avenir. La seule certitude c'est que l'adolescence était finie et que l'entrée dans le monde des adultes avait été plus que brutale.

Il leur faudrait se battre pour survivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à Alpo pour son commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Laisser des commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3.**

Quelques années s'étaient écoulées. Chrysta et Mélusine avaient allaient sur leurs 22 ans. Elles n'avaient jamais revu leur grand-mère, comme elles le pressentaient. La maison dans laquelle elles vivaient leur avait été léguée par leur grand-mère. Elle se trouvait à quelques rues du centre de Londres. Une rue sombre et peu fréquentée. L'idéal pour se cacher. Cependant Mélusine et Chrysta avaient décidé d'y ouvrir une boutique où elles vendaient les potions médicinales de Chrysta. Aux yeux de tout le monde elles étaient de simples moldues, un peu folle certes, Christine et Mélanie Mc Guynnis. Il faut dire que l'adaptation à la vie moldue avait été très dure.

La maison était composée de trois étages. Le rez-de-chaussée était consacré à la boutique, il ressemblait à n'importe quelle boutique moldue, il n'y avait aucune trace de magie. Les deux autres étages par contre regorgeaient de magie, les deux cousines vivaient au deuxième, elles avaient aménagé le troisième étage afin qu'elles aient chacune une pièce à elle. Mélusine s'y entraînait et Chrysta préparait ses potions.

Mélusine passait la plupart de son temps dans sa salle d'entraînement, elle préparait sa vengeance. Le peu qu'elle sortait c'était pour s'occuper du magasin ou aller chercher des ingrédients sur le Chemin de Traverse pour Chrysta, ainsi que pour toutes les choses de la vie courante.

Chrysta adorait s'occuper du magasin. La clientèle était autant moldue que sorcière.

Voilà comment elles survivaient. Car il était bien question de survie ici. En effet cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elles se cachaient, se faisant le moins remarquer, dehors les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer. Les sorciers se livraient une guerre sanglante entre les partisans de Lord Voldemort et ceux qui refusaient sont pouvoir, mais il était de moins en moins nombreux. Heureusement le Ministère de la Magie n'était pas encore tomber, mais pour combien de temps encore. Mélusine supportait de moins en moins cette situation, Chrysta le voyait bien. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de sa cousine d'être inactive, elle pressentait que cette situation ne tarderait pas à les mettre en danger.

Mélusine s'était rendue sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de se procurer quelques ingrédients, dont sa cousine lui avait fait la liste. Elle était vêtue d'une longue cape améthyste avec un capuchon recouvrant sa tête, et ce afin de ne pas être reconnue. Cela ne choquait personnes, en effet beaucoup de gens, craignant pour leur vie, en faisaient de même. Elle acheta une Gazette du sorcier, elle ne pouvait pas se la faire livrer, c'était trop dangereux, quelqu'un pourrait remarquer la venue quotidienne de hiboux. Elle reconnut immédiatement la photo qui s'étalait en première page. C'était Faëlly. Elle lut immédiatement l'article, il parlait de la répression qu'exerçait Ellios contre les opposants à son pouvoir. L'article disait que cette répression c'était accentuée, Mélusine se sentie mal, elle savait que quelques part sa cousine et elle y était pour quelque chose. Ellios les cherchait toujours et devait être fous qu'elles lui échappent depuis si longtemps. L'article faisait état de l'arrestation de plusieurs résistants qui seraient conduis dans la soirée à la prison féerique afin d'y être exécuté le lendemain. Mélusine fit immédiatement demi-tours et rentra chez elle.

Elle ne répondit pas Chrysta quand celle-ci lui demanda pourquoi elle revenait les mains vide. Chrysta la suivit pour avoir des explications. Mélusine était directement montée dans la salle de préparation des potions, avait ouvert un livre et commençait la préparation d'une potion. Chrysta se plaça derrière elle et regarda le nom de la potion.

- Une potion d'invisibilité ! Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mélusine qui ne l'avait pas vu, et lâcha tous ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Les fioles se brisèrent sur le sol.

- C'est pas vrai !!! S'emporta-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'as pas des clients à aller servir ? Mélusine pointa sa baguette sur les morceaux de verre. _Reparo _!

Les fioles se reconstituèrent et Mélusine parut se calmer.

- Je peux peut être t'aider ? Demanda Chrysta. Je suis meilleure que toi en potion.

Mélusine se mit à réfléchir, effectivement sa cousine était bien meilleure qu'elle en potion, et en plus elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elles se mirent donc ensemble pour préparer la potion. Chrysta ne posa plus de question sur son usage, au rand soulagement de Mélusine qui ne tenait pas à lui en parler.

Elle finirent en début de soirée, puis mangèrent, Mélusine prétexta qu'elle était fatiguée pour monter se coucher. Elle ferma sa chambre de l'intérieur avec un sortilège et se changea. Elle mit des vêtements souples et sombres, et s'attacha les cheveux. Elle écrivit un mot à sa cousine afin de lui expliquer où elle allait. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire car celle-ci aurait voulu venir avec elle. Mélusine ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Elle but une partie de la potion, et devint alors invisible, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre, déploya ses grandes et s'envola dans le ciel chargé de nuage menaçant de Londres. Lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité du lieu qu'elle voulait, elle était de nouveau visible. Elle préféra se poser et continuer à pieds. Elle se déplaçait avec l'agilité d'un félin, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ressentait un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Malgré tous ses entraînements, elle n'avait jamais réellement combattu. Et là, elle le savait, elle devrait défendre chèrement sa vie. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du chemin où devait passer les garde, c'était la seule route de Faëlly à la prison. Lorsqu'elle arriva le chemin était désert, elle monta dans un arbre et décida d'attendre en priant qu'ils ne soient pas encore passer.

Au bout d'une heure, les battements de son cœur étaient redevenus normaux et elle était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits en aval sur le chemin. Son rythme cardiaque reprit aussitôt une vitesse anormalement élevée. Elle fit apparaître son épée et tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait. L'angoisse qui lui oppressait le cœur ne cessait d'augmenter, elle en avait la nausée. Les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient ceux d'une bataille. On livrait combat à quelques mètre d'elle. L'une de ses mains se resserra davantage sur le pommeau de son épée, l'autre sur sa baguette. Elle s'envola alors en direction de la bataille. Arrivée sur place, elle resta stupéfaite, une poignée de sorciers livraient bataille contre les soldats d'Ellios. La plupart des sorciers devaient avoir son âge. Les soldats étaient deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux.

Mélusine vit que l'un des sorciers était aux prises avec deux, il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et portait de petite lunette ronde, pendant ce temps une troisième fée les contournait. « Le lâche ! » Pensa-t-elle. « Il va l'attaquer dans le dos ! Tout à fait le genre d'Ellios ! ». Elle se précipita sur le soldat.

- _Expelliarmus !!_ Cria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Le soldat fut projeté contre un arbre. Les deux autres fées ainsi que le sorcier s'arrêtèrent, surprit de cette intervention.

- _Stupéfix !_ Lança-t-elle sur le soldat qu'elle venait d'attaquer.

Elle se retourna et fit face au sorcier et aux deux autres fées, elle croisa pendant une fraction de seconde le regard du sorcier… Vert…Ses yeux étaient d'un vert étincelant, mais si triste. Elle croisa ensuite le regard d'un des soldats, et comprit de suite qu'il l'avait reconnu. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il donna l'alerte.

- C'est Mélusine BEFALI !! Emparez-vous d'elle !! Hurla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle stupéfixia à son tour. Mais déjà l'autre soldat lui fonçait dessus, l'épée à la main, prêt à frapper. Mélusine parât le coup avec agilité et lui envoya une boule de feu qui le consuma en quelques seconde.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle venait de tuer une personne pour la première fois. Et fut horrifié de son geste. Qui était-elle pour ôter la vie à une personne ? Elle sortit de sa torpeur, lorsque le sorcier aux yeux verts qui venait de prendre sa défense, car dans sa réflexion elle n'avait pas vu.

- On est parfois obliger de tuer pour protéger sa vie ! Ca ne fait pas forcément de nous des êtres mauvais. Lui dit le sorcier avec un sourit.

Mélusine savait qu'il avait raison, après s'il avait du la tuer, le soldat n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle se ressaisit bien vite rendit son sourire au sorcier et reprit le combat.

Les autres sorciers étaient venus les aider, pendant que deux d'entre eux délivraient les prisonniers. Dès que ceux-ci furent libres, ils se dispersèrent. Il ne restait que trois soldats en état de combattre. Les sorciers se débarrassèrent de deux d'entre eux, pendant que Mélusine se battait avec le troisième. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il était le dernier, il déploya ses ailes pour prendre la fuite.

- Harry ! Hurla la sorcière qui avait libéré les prisonniers.

Elle avait les cheveux longs et châtains, et soutenait avec l'aide d'un garçon un peu rondouillard, un autre aux cheveux roux.

- Allons-y !! Nous l'avons ! Reprit-elle.

Mélusine avait porté son attention sur la sorcière qui parlait au sorcier aux yeux vert, il s'appelait donc Harry. Cependant elle n'avait pas vu que le soldat qui avait commencé à s'enfuir profita de ce moment pour lui foncer dessus. Quand elle le vit, il était trop tard, le soldat allait la frapper. Mais au dernier moment une ombre se glissa entre elle et l'épée et reçu le coup à sa place. C'était un des prisonniers, l'épée lui avait transpercé le ventre. Mélusine réagit immédiatement et tua le soldat.

Elle rattrapa le malheureux qui avait reçu le coup à sa place, il était en train de mourir.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle sous le choc.

- Vous et votre cousine représenter le dernier espoir du peuple de Faëlly. Dit l'homme d'une voix faible. Tant qu'Ellios ne vous aura pas pris, il ne pourra accéder aux pouvoirs comme il le veut. Nous savons que c'est vous qui avez scellé la Grande Bibliothèque. Ellios et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doivent jamais pouvoir y pénétrer, sinon le chaos s'abattra définitivement sur le monde… Vous devez faire très attention…

L'homme avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mélusine ne savait que faire.

- J'étais un des conseiller de la Grande Sénatrice… Sachez que je n'avais jamais vu fée plus sage qu'elle… Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été très fière de vous… Au moins je serais mort libre… Dit-il en rendant son dernier souffle.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Mélusine. Elle ne pouvait les empêcher de couler. Cet homme était mort pour la sauver, tout comme sa grand-mère. A se souvenir, elle éclata en sanglot, ses larmes qu'elle n'avait jamais versées pour elle, sortaient à présent. Harry était désemparer face à cette démonstration de tristesse, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait sa souffrance. Elle sursauta à ce contact et sorti de sa torpeur. Elle se calma et sécha ses larmes. Il fallait le bon côté des choses, Chrysta et elle avaient réussi à contre carré les plans D'Ellios et Voldemort depuis des années.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. Lui dit Harry d'une voix douce. Allons-y !

- D'accord. Mais je dois d'abord accomplir le rituel de passage.

Harry la regarda surprit, il n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. Lui dit-elle.

Elle se mit alors à chanter dans une langue étrange une mélodie très douce. Harry eût alors l'impression que tout son corps se réchauffait. Tout en chantant, elle semblait dessiner au dessus du corps sans vie, des symboles. Quand elle eût fini, une lueur enveloppa le corps du défunt et il disparut. Harry se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette Mélusine pour avoir de tels pouvoirs.

- HARRY ! Appela la sorcière qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- On arrive Hemione ! Lui répondit-il.

Harry prit la main de Mélusine et l'obligea à la suivre doucement. Cette main dégageait une douce chaleur qui rassurait Mélusine. Elle se sentait bien et le suivi.

Elle le trouvait très beau, ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques mais si triste. Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure. Tous étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière et la sorcière prénommée Hermione alla dans un fourré et en ressorti avec une boite de conserve. Mélusine la regarda bizarrement se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avec ça.

- C'est un portoloin. Lui expliqua Harry. Ca va nous permettre de tous rentrer à Londres.

- Non ! Désolé ! Mais je vais rentrer par mes propres moyens. Lui répondit-elle.

Mélusine préférait se méfier. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils l'avaient aidé, qu'elle devait leur faire confiance. Elle lâcha la main de Harry, lui fit un sourire, et déploya ses ailes. Elle avala le reste de la potion d'invisibilité et disparut.

Harry était déçu, il aurait aimé qu'elle rentre avec eux. Elle lui avait beaucoup plu et il espérait la revoir. La couleur améthyste des ses yeux était peu commune, pourtant il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il prit le portoloin avec les autres et disparut à son tour. Ils atterrirent dans un vieux square miteux, heureux d'être tout sains et saufs. Un jeune homme était là, il était blond avec des yeux bleu acier. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en les voyant. Il se précipita sur Hermione et la serra dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant.

- Tu n'as rien. Demanda-t-il en l'examinant.

- Non. Tout va bien Drago. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je ne m'y ferais jamais. Dit Ron avec un air de dégoût.

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

- MALEFOY ! Est-ce que tu connais une fée nommée Mélusine BEFALI ? Demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr. Je suis étonné que tu n'en ais pas entendus parler POTTER. Elle et sa cousine Chrysta sont les petites filles de la Grande Sénatrice de Faëlly, Rowena. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'est allié avec le royaume féerique d'Eshta dans le seul but de pouvoir accéder aux connaissances qui se trouve dans la Grande Bibliothèque de Faëlly. Voldemort savait que Rowena refuserait catégoriquement de lui en donner l'accès. Par contre Ellios se ferait un plaisir d'envahir Faëlly. Ellios à essayer de négocier par une alliance. Si Mélusine devenait sa femme alors il n'envahirait pas Faëlly. Le Conseil de Faëlly l'a cru, mais Rowena a catégoriquement refusé. Ellios a donc envahit Faëlly, ce qu'il aurait fait quoiqu'il arrive. Lors de l'invasion Rowena a été tuée en protégeant la fuite de Mélusine et Chrysta. Voldemort et Ellios étaient furieux. Apparemment, juste avant de fuir, elles auraient scellé l'entrée de la Grande Bibliothèque.

- C'est donc ça. Voilà pourquoi lorsque les gardes l'ont reconnu, ils se sont tous précipités sur elle.

Il était arrivée au 12 Square Grimmaurd et écoutait le récit de Drago.

- Effectivement. Reprit Drago. Elles sont la priorité absolue pour nous. Je vais devoir y aller, Il nous appel. Dit-il en montrant son bras, sur lequel la Marque des Ténèbres prouvait que Voldemort appelait ses Mangemorts. Il a du avoir un rapport d'Ellios. Il faut savoir que personnes ne les avaient revues, depuis l'invasion de Faëlly, avant ce soir. Vous feriez bien de les trouvez avant les Mangemorts et les fées d'Ellios.

Il transplana ; les laissant à leur réflexion.

Mélusine venait d'arriver chez elle, elle se glissa en silence dans sa chambre. Lorsque la lumière s'alluma la faisant sursauter, elle vit que sa cousine se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait l'air furieuse, elle tenait le mot de Mélusine à la main.

- Comment as-tu fait pour ouvrir la porte ? Lui demanda Mélusine.

- Premièrement tu n'es pas la seule fée de cette maison ! Deuxièmement tu avais plutôt intérêt à revenir vivante ! Et troisièmement tu vas immédiatement me dire ce qui c'est passé pour que tu sois blessée.

Mélusine s'aperçut alors qu'effectivement elle avait plusieurs petites blessures. Elle regarda son lit avec envie, mais suivit sa cousine à la cuisine. Chrysta était tellement furieuse, qu'il valait mieux éviter de la mettre davantage en colère. Pendant un instant Mélusine avait cru voir sa grand-mère devant elle, lorsque celle-ci la sermonnait.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard affreux que j'ai eu. Il y a eut beaucoup de changement dans ma vie depuis le mois de janvier ce qui explique en partie mon retard, le reste est du à fainéantise… Et là pas d'excuse.

Je voudrais remercier Natty pour son commentaire. Il m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

Donc voilà le chapitre 4, le 5 est déjà fini au brouillon, il ne me reste plus qu'à le saisir, si je trouve le temps… LOL…

Bonne lecture et surtout laisser moi pleins de commentaires, ça me motive !

Liestria

Chapitre 4.

La colère de Chrysta était retombée durant le récit que lui avait fait Mélusine. Mélusine avait même surprit de l'inquiétude dans son regard lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le nom de Ron.

- Il s'en est sorti ? Avait demandé Chrysta précipitamment.

- Oui, mais avec quelques blessures.

Chrysta paraissait toujours inquiète.

- Ca ne va pas ? Lui demanda Mélusine.

- C'est de ta faute !! Tu t'es mis en grand danger !!

Mélusine n'était pas du tout convaincue de la réponse de sa cousine. Elle était sûre qu'elle était davantage inquiète pour ce Ron, qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître, que pour elle.

L'aube pointait déjà. Elles devraient bientôt ouvrir le magasin, et ne pourraient pas dormir. Chrysta soigna les blessures de Mélusine pendant que celle-ci lui racontait ce que lui avait dit le conseillé. Chrysta fut touché par la bravoure de cet homme. Chrysta pensa que Mélusine et elle devrait faire davantage attention maintenant, car après ce qui c'était passé, Ellios devait être furieux. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait empêcher Mélusine, de sortir. Puis la conversation dévia sur le jeune homme prénommé Harry que Mélusine avait rencontré. Mélusine en fit son éloge ce qui fit sourire sa cousine.

- Cependant il avait beaucoup de tristesse dans les yeux. Fini-t-elle par dire.

- Tout comme toi. Lui répondit sa cousine avec une voix triste. Cela fait des années que tes yeux n'ont pas briller. Aujourd'hui ils pétillent à nouveau un peu. C'est sûrement grâce à cet Harry. Dit-elle avec un ton plein de sous entendus.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ma pauvre ! Lui lança Mélusine sur un ton froid et catégorique.

- Je suis sûr qu'il te plaît pourtant !

Mélusine regarda sa cousine comme si elle était folle.

- Je ne ferais plus jamais confiance à un homme !! C'est clair ? Ils sont juste s bons à nous trahir !!! S'emporta Mélusine.

La cloche du magasin retenti. Quelqu'un venait d'entrée, il était pourtant très tôt. Mélusine se leva immédiatement et s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine pour aller au magasin, lorsque sa cousine lui lança :

- Tout les hommes ne sont pas comme Liky !

Mélusine ne répondit pas et sortit de la cuisine. En arrivant au rez de chaussée, elle perçut les voix de deux hommes provenant du magasin.

- J'ai hâte de la revoir ! Dit une voix où l'on ressentait l'excitation. J'ai vraiment eu très peur de ne plus la revoir durant ma captivité.

- Calme toi Ron. Lui répondit le deuxième homme. Tu vas la voir d'ici quelques minutes. Et je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de te fournir toutes les potions dont tu auras besoins pour soigner tes blessures.

Mélusine se stoppa net, elle venait de reconnaître la deuxième voix. C'était Harry. L'autres devait sûrement être celui qu'Harry et ses amis avaient liberé dans la nuit. Visiblement ils semblaient bien connaître Chrysta. Voilà qui expliquait son inquiétude quand Mélusine lui avait raconté qu'il c'était passé. Chrysta s'était bien moqué d'elle. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec deux garcons, des sorciers en prime, et tout ça dans son dos. Le sang de Mélusine se mit à bouillir. Elle fit demi tour et se précipita d'un pas furieux vers la cuisine.

Elle rentra avec fracas dans la pièce faisant sursauter Chrysta.

- Tu t'es bien payé ma tête tout à l'heure avec tes beaux sermons !!! Hurla Mélusine hors d'elle.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda Chrysta qui n'appréciait pas du tout de se faire agresser de la sorte.

- Je te parle de Harry et Ron !

Chrysta eût l'air surprise.

- Et ne fait pas celle qui est surprise !! Ils sont en bas et t'attendent avec impatience !! Surtout le prénommé Ron !!

Contre toute attente, Chrysta eût l'air ravie et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle voulut sortir de la cuisine mais Mélusine lui barra le chemin avec un air menaçant.

- Je n'ai pas fini !! Hurla-t-elle. T'étais quand même un peu gonflée de me faire la morale sur les secrets cette nuit !! Car apparemment toi tu en as de jolis !

- Ce n'est pas le moment Mél ! Lui répondit-elle, Chrysta commençait à perdre patiente. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Mais maintenant tu vas te taire. Rajouta-t-elle avec un geste de la main.

Mélusine ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son ne sortit.

- Je te rendrais ta voix après les avoir servis et quand tu te seras calmée.

Elle sorti de la cuisine, Mélusine la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin. Là elle resta derrière la porte.

- Bonjour ! Lança Chrysta d'une voix claironnante.

- Ha bonjour ! Répondit Ron. J'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais arriver.

- Nous avons entendus des éclats de voix provenant de l'étage. Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste ma cousine qui était de très mauvaise humeur ce matin.

- Me voilà rassuré. Dit Ron. J'ai eu peur que vous ayez des ennuis.

Chrysta lui fit un doux sourire.

- Bon alors que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez bien beaucoup de blessures. Demanda Christa en l'examinant du regard.

- Rien de bien méchant. Répondit Ron. J'ai eu la maladresse de tomber dans les escaliers. Voilà pourquoi il me faudrait certaines de vos potions afin de guérir plus vite.

- Est-ce cela qui rend votre ami souriant ce matin ? Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire.

- Non. Fit Ron en pouffant de rire. Son sourire est du à une fée qui lui a tapé dans l'œil cette nuit.

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent et il fusilla son ami du regard. Mélusine derrière la porte manqua de s'étouffer en attendant la remarque de Ron. Il ne pouvait parler que d'elle. Elle lui avait plu et cela lui faisait plaisir. Ses joues prirent également une jolie teinte rosée. Elle devait s'avouer qu'il lui plaisait également. Puis la trahison de Liky lui revint en mémoire. Pas question de se faire avoir deux fois. Elle se gifla mentalement et se concentra sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Une fée… Dit Chrysta malicieusement. Vraiment ? C'est très intéressant.

- Heu…Fit Ron paniqué. En fait… D'après lui… Elle était tellement jolie qu'il l'a comparé à une fée.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête sous le regard suspicieux de Chrysta. Puis celle-ci sourit et s'adressa à Ron.

- Et moi ? A quoi me comparez-vous ?

« Elle sacrément culottée celle la ! » Pensa Mélusine amusée.

- Vous… Vous êtes largement au-dessus des fées. Répondit Ron plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Je vous laisse. Déclara Harry. Ron je t'attends dehors.

Mélusine entendit le carillon de la porte, ce qui signifiait qu'Harry était sortit. La conversation ayant perdu tout intérêt pour elle, elle préféra remonter à l'étage.

Elle alla à la cuisine et prépara du thé en attendant sa cousine, afin qu'elle lui raconte tout et surtout qu'elle lui rende sa voix.

Une fois le thé prêt, elle s'assit à la table la tête entre ses bras. Elle repensa à la façon dont le visage de sa cousine s'était éclairé quand elle avait su que Ron se trouvait ici. Sa cousine en était visiblement très amoureuse et apparemment c'était réciproque. Mais pour Mélusine sa cousine ne se méfiait pas assez. Après tout on ne savait rien d'eux. Puis la phrase de Chrysta lui revint « tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Liky !». Elle avait sûrement raison après tout, mais dans le doute pourquoi retenter l'expérience ?

Elle était sur un champ de bataille. Les combats faisaient rage. Elle tua son adversaire et aperçu Liky au loin qui se battait. Elle déploya ses ailes et partit en sa direction. Elle l'interpella et engagea le combat contre lui. Celui-ci était très fort et avait même progressé. Cela ne l'étonnait guère ils avaient toujours été les deux meilleurs lors de leurs formations. Mais elle devait à tout prix gagner. Ses assauts redoublèrent d'intensité, elle réussit à le désarmer, un sourire victorieux apparut son visage alors qu'elle allait lui porter le coup de grâce. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Le décor changea, elle se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle comprit qu'elle était en train de rêver.

Chrysta lui souriait, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Merci pour le thé.

Elle fit un geste de la main vers Mélusine, et celle-ci lui sourit en retour.

- Merci de me rendre ma voix. Alors raconte !

Mélusine se leva, se servit une tasse de thé fumante et se rassit en face de sa cousine.

- Dès que je l'ai vu, il m'a fait craquer ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est trop chou avec ses tâches de rousseurs ?

- On va dire que c'est ton point de vue. Mais continue.

- Bref, la première fois il était venu chercher une potion pour soigner les brûlures. J'ai tout de suite su que ce n'était pas un moldu. Au début j'ai même eu peur que ce soit une fée à la solde d'Ellios.

- Ca me rassure que tu y es pensé ! L'interrompit Mélusine.

- Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai vu en rêve.

- Tu as arrêté de prendre la potion sans rêves ?

- Oui. Depuis un moment. Et ça me sert bien. La preuve sans ça je n'aurais jamais su que tu étais partie cette nuit ! Lui dit-elle la voix pleine de reproche !

Mélusine lui sourit.

- Désolé de t'avoir rien dit. Mais je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que ce Ron serait d'accord avec moi. Tu es beaucoup plus utile en restant ici, à préparer ce qu'il faut pour nous soigner.

Chrysta réfléchi un moment et fini par dire.

- Je suis d'accord à la condition que toi tu me dises où tu vas et quand.

- Ca me va. Je ressortirais ce soir. Je vais aller voir Erwan il doit savoir ce qui se passe et comment s'organise la résistance en Faëlly. Il pourra sûrement m'en apprendre plus sur les agissements de Liky. Je finirais bien par le faire sortir de son trou. Et la je le tuerais !

Chrysta leva les yeux au ciel.

- On devrait peut-être se joindre à la résistance de Faëlly ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ! Il doit sûrement y avoir des espions dans les rangs de cette résistance. Et on devrait éviter de se faire trop remarquer. Je préfère agir seule.

Le soir Mélusine prit à nouveau de la potion d'invisibilité que lui avait préparer sa cousine.

- Je devrais être rentrée avant le lever du jour.

Elle sortit et s'envola. Elle prit la direction de Faëlly. Elle avait décidé de se rendre chez Erwan, un vieil ami de sa grand-mère. Il lui avait toujours été fidèle et de ce fait pourrait renseigner Mélusine sur ce qui se passait en Faëlly. Lorsqu'elle arriva en ville, Mélusine eût un pincement au cœur. Les rues étaient désertes. Le peu de fées qui étaient dehors étaient dissimulées sous des capes et hâtaient le pas. Il était à parier que des espions d'Ellios se cachaient sûrement sous ses capes aussi. Mélusine fit apparaître la sienne, alors que la potion d'invisibilité cessait d'agir. Elle s'emmitoufla dedans et pris la direction du lieu de résidence d'Erwan. Elle imita le comportement des gens dans la rue, c'est-à-dire marcher vite en longeant les murs, le regard diriger vers le sol. Erwan habitait à l'extérieur de la ville, dans une belle petite maison en lisière de forêt. Sur la route, elle tomba sur plusieurs affiches représentant elle et sa cousine. Elle resta interdite, une récompense était offerte pour leur capture, et pas des moindre. Elle resserra sa cape et tira sur l'avant de son capuchon pour cacher davantage son visage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle frappa à la porte, et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme âgé légèrement plus petit que Mélusine.

- Bonsoir Erwan. Dit Mélusine en enlevant son capuchon.

Erwan ouvrit de grands yeux tous ronds sous le coup de la surprise.

- Mélusine ! Quelle surprise ! S'écria-t-il.

Il l'a fit entrer et l'installa dans le salon.

- Mais où étiez-vous durant toutes ses années ? Et où est votre cousine ?

- Nous nous cachons.

- Où ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Beaucoup trop précipitamment au goût de Mélusine, qui commença à se méfier.

- Vous comprendrez que je ne peux vous révéler cette information.

Erwan parut déçu de la réponse de cette dernière. Mélusine constata qu'il était mal à l'aise, il n'arrêtait de bouger sur son fauteuil.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Mélusine.

Il se leva d'un coup la faisant sursauter.

- Non. Non. Tout va bien… Je vais faire du thé.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Mélusine seule. Quelque chose clochait, Mélusine en était sûr. Elle fut frappée d'horreur quand elle réalisa à quel point elle avait pu être idiote. A aucun moment l'idée qu'Erwan pourrait la dénoncer lui était venue à l'esprit. Elle se trouvait d'autant plus idiote qu'elle aurait du y penser, surtout après avoir vécu la trahison de Liky. Elle se leva et se précipita vers la sortie, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de passer la porte du salon. Elle tomba sur Erwan qui pointait son épée sur sa gorge, la stoppant net dans son élan. Il était accompagné de plusieurs gardes.

- Mélusine BEFALI ! Déclara-t-il. Vous êtes accusée de haute trahison et désertion ! Vous auriez du suivre l'exemple de votre ami Liky. Il est devenu commandant en chef des armées d'Eshta. D'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Je vous croyais ami de ma grand-mère !

- Votre grand-mère avait fait les mauvais choix, et ça lui a coûté la vie. Et notre amitié m'a coûté tous mes privilèges. Mais votre capture va me les rendre.

Contre toute attente Mélusine sourit.

- Vous ne valez donc pas mieux que ce traite de Liky. Et donc vous mourez, comme lui. D'ailleurs vous lui direz que je regrette de ne pouvoir le féliciter en personne concernant sa promotion. Mais qu'il ne se désole pas, nous nous reverrons bientôt, et à ce moment là je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Sur je vous laisse messieurs.

Mélusine porta une fiole à sa bouche et la seconde d'après elle avait disparut. Erwan jura et se mit à fendre l'air avec son épée. Il espérait la toucher, il ne pouvait la laisser s'enfuir et avec elle ses chances de retrouver ses privilèges. Mélusine se faufila vers la porte d'entrée. Elle avait la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Mélusine eut juste le temps de se coller au mur. Elle regarda qui avait ouvert la porte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Liky se trouvait devant elle.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale que Mélusine ne lui connaissait pas.

- Elle a disparut … Après avoir bu le contenu d'une fiole. Répondit Erwan en tremblant de peur.

Liky sourit.

- Tu es encore là Mélusine. Dit-il. Je le sens.

Mélusine se mit à paniquer. Si il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait la retrouver, c'était Liky. Mélusine était coincée, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Liky pointa son épée vers elle, et avança dans sa direction avec un sourire victorieux qui énerva au plus haut point Mélusine. A ce moment sa panique avait atteint son paroxysme. Elle vit la pointe de l'épée se rapprocher dangereusement jusqu'à lui entailler profondément le bras. Elle se retint pour ne pas crier, pas question de lui donner en plus cette satisfaction. Le sang se mit à couler en abondance et le sourire de Liky s'élargie. Mélusine saisi sa baguette magique et s'écria « _Expelliarmus !_ ». L'épée sauta des mains de Liky et celui-ci tomba à la renverse sous la puissance du sortilège. Il y eût un mouvement de panique dans les rangs des soldats qui l'accompagnait. Mélusine en profita et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie, s'aidant de plusieurs sortilèges. En quelques secondes elle était dehors. Elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola.

Le sang qui coulait de son bras lui posait un problème. En effet il permettrait à Liky et ses soldats de la suivre sans difficulté. Elle déchira un morceaux de vêtement et s'en fit un bandage sommaire suffisant pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Le tissu absorba très vite le sang et lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de Londres le sang gouttait à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait rentrer chez elle tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé une solution. Elle décida de se poser sur le Chemin de Traverse. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait du monde, cela la rassura un peu, ça allait lui permettre de se fondre plus facilement dans la foule. Elle marchait au milieu de la foule sans trop savoir où elle allait.

Elle paniquait de plus en plus et s'affaiblissait également. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et la potion avait cessé d'agir. Lorsque quelqu'un la heurta, elle murmura un vague « pardon » presque inaudible. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur quand on lui saisi son bras meurtri. Elle se retourna vivement et pointa sa baguette magique sur le visage de son agresseur. C'était Harry. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçu de la panique qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Les gens hurlaient en courant dans tous les sens essayant de fuir quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas.

- Que… Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Harry s'aperçu alors que sa main était devenu poisseuse, il comprit alors qu'elle était blessée.

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Mélusine le regardait parler, mais ses paroles n'arrivaient pas à son cerveau. Sa vue se troubla puis tout devint de plus en plus sombre autour d'elle. Et enfin le noir total, les ténèbres…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ce fut long, mail le voilà. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Merci Arvedin pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir j'espère que tu m'en laissera d'autres pour me dire ce que tu penses de la suite. J'ai suivi ton conseil concernant les reviews.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je veux des commentaires, c'est plus motivant pour écrire la suite. Si j'en ai suffisamment je publierais rapidement la suite (qui est déjà écrite).

Bonne lecture.

Liestria.

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque Mélusine ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une chambre qui visiblement n'était pas la sienne. Elle avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Elle portait un T-shirt large qui n'était pas non plus à elle. Ses habits étaient posés un peu plus loin sur une chaise. Elle se leva et s'habilla, ensuite elle tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre afin de rentrer chez elle, mais en vain celle-ci était bloquée par un puissant sort.

Dehors il faisait nuit, de ce fait elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer où elle se trouvait. Elle essaya alors de se concentrer sur ses derniers souvenirs. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était la panique qui régnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se souvenait également d'Harry qui était là, et de la douleur qu'elle ressentait à son bras. Machinalement, elle regarda son bras et vit qu'il avait été pansé avec soin. Elle se souvenait maintenant, son bras avait été entaillé par Liky, elle avait fui et s'était retrouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse, où elle était tombé sur lui. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtait là, donc il lui restait deux solution : soit elle était chez Harry, soit elle était la prisonnière de Liky. Elle préférait largement la première hypothèse.

Elle alla à la porte vérifier si elle aussi était fermée, et c'était le cas. Elle voulu se servir de sa baguette magique pour l'ouvrir, mais s'aperçu alors qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Ça, c'était pas bon du tout. Bon elle décida de rester calme et de prévenir sa cousine de la situation, car elle devait être morte d'inquiétude.

Elle se concentra, tendit le bras devant elle, en murmurant « j'en appelle aux pouvoirs féeriques ! Montres-moi ce que je veux voir ! Chrysta ! ». Une douce lueur bleuté apparut au creux de sa main, qui prit peu à peu la forme d'une sphère d'environ vingt centimètres de diamètre dans laquelle on pu distingué une cuisine avec Chrysta qui faisait les cent pas, apparemment très angoissée. Elle ne c'était même pas aperçu qu'une sphère bleuté était apparut.

- Chrysta !

Celle-ci sursauta, et se précipita vers la sphère où se trouvait sa cousine.

- Où es-tu ? Tu es partie depuis un jour !!

- Disons que j'ai eu un petit problème à Faëlly. Et là je suis retenue prisonnière je ne sais où, ni même par qui…

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Pour résumé, Erwan a trahi. Un de plus…j'ai réussi à m'échapper, mais Liky m'a laissé un vilain souvenir. Dit-elle en lui montrant son bras. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang à mon avis, et la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est que j'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse et que j'y est croisé Harry POTTER.

- Tu es sûrement chez lui alors ! Dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Chrysta. Je crois que tu n'as pas tout saisi… Je me trouve dans une pièce qui se trouve être elle-même dans un état plus que lamentable. Dit-elle sur le ton de quelqu'un qui cherche à expliquer quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à quelqu'un de particulièrement bête. De plus, cette pièce est complètement hermétique à ma magie. Je n'ai plus ma baguette magique. Alors, comme tu le sous-entends, si je suis bien chez POTTER, il ne me veut certainement pas que du bien !! Dit-elle en hurlant presque.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver de la sorte. Lui répondit-elle sur un ton très calme. Ta blessure as du se rouvrir car tu es toute blanche… Alors au lieu de me crier dessus, économises tes forces.

Mélusine regarda son bras et vit qu'effectivement son pansement était tout imbibé de sang et que le sang coulait de son bras. Elle entendit alors des bruits derrière la porte, de toute évidence quelqu'un venait ici.

- Quelqu'un arrive ! Je te laisse.

Elle coupa le contact, fit apparaître son épée et se mit en embuscade derrière la porte. Elle entendit le déclic de la serrure, la poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit.

En quelques secondes, Mélusine réussit à saisir le poignet qui avait ouvert la porte, fit basculer la personne à terre et pointa son épée sur sa gorge. Elle stoppa son geste quand elle reconnut son geôlier, c'était Harry.

- _Expelliarmus !_ Entendit-elle derrière elle.

Son épée lui sauta des mains et retomba lourdement sur le sol un peu plus loin. Harry en profita de suite en la faisant à son tour basculer à terre et lui saisi les poignets et s'assit à califourchon au-dessus d'elle pour l'immobiliser. Mélusine se débattait du mieux que son état lui permettait.

- Calmes toi ! Lui ordonna Harry. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal !

Mélusine ne dit rien, mais cessa de se débattre elle n'en avait plus la force de toute façon. Harry la regardait droit dans les yeux fasciné par se regard améthyste plein de défis et qui n'avait pas peur de lui.

- Hum ! Hum ! fit une voix derrière Harry.

Harry tourna la tête et vit Hermione qui les regardait avec un sourire amusé.

- heureusement que j'étais là. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant. Bon je pose ça là et je te laisse, à moins que tu ais encore besoin de moi pour te protéger. Dit-elle en contenant un fou rire.

- Non c'est bon. Tu peux partir. Répondit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione déposa un plateau sur un des meuble et parti en refermant la porte derrière elle. L'instant d'après Harry s'écrasait lourdement sur cette porte.

- Ne me touche plus jamais !! Lui dit Mélusine la voix pleines de menaces. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis prisonnière ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

- Tu n'es pas prisonnière. Répondit-il en se massant l'épaule.

Mélusine avait réussi à se relever au prix d'un lourd effort. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Donc sur ce, au revoir…

Mais Harry l'empêcha de sortir.

- Nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition du mot prisonnier visiblement. Dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir comme ça, sans s'assurer avant que tu sois une personne digne de confiance.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Elle s'assit sur le lit. Harry s'approcha avec méfiance, il n'avait pas franchement envie de revoler à travers la pièce.

- Puis-je soigner ton bras pendant que nous discutons ?

Mélusine le regarda avec un regard glacial, et lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Je sais qui tu es et pourquoi Ellios te recherche. Par contre je ne comprend pas pourquoi VOLDEMORT te veut également vivante.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais. C'est sûrement pour me livrer à son copain Ellios et pour accéder à la Grande Bibliothèque.

- La première supposition m'étonnerait beaucoup, VOLDEMORT ne travaille que pour lui, pas pour les autres. Par contre par quoi serait-il intéressé dans cette bibliothèque.

- Tu crois franchement que je vais te révéler se que contient la Grande Bibliothèque.

Harry la regarda avec un regard qui voulait dire oui, et qui ne laissait pas franchement le choix à Mélusine surtout si elle voulait sortir d'ici. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit.

- Elle contient les plus grands secrets de la magie. Le peuple de Faëlly c'est toujours porter garant de ses secrets. C'est bon je peux partir maintenant. Dit-elle en se levant.

Harry avait fini de changer son pansement, elle se leva d'un geste vif et prit la direction de la porte. Mais Harry fut plus rapide qu'elle, il se mit devant elle et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la magie sur toi !

Mélusine le fusilla du regard.

- _Accio épée !_ Dit-elle.

L'épée qui était à terre, s'envola directement dans ses mains.

- Tu es donc bien à moitié sorcière !

- Bonne déduction POTTER. Le problème c'est que tu es entre moi et la porte. Alors que fait-on.

- Je pense que nous devrions arrêter ses enfantillages, et discuter comme des adultes que nous sommes.

- Où somme-nous ?

- Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Celui de Dumbledore ?

- Oui. Comment connais-tu…

- Il a été l'un de mes professeurs en sorcellerie. Et peu de temps avant sa mort, il m'avait proposé d'entrer dans l'Ordre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui donner ma réponse.

- Et qu'avais-tu décidé ?

- Je ne savais pas trop. Sa proposition me plaisait assez car j'appartiens aussi au monde des sorciers. Mais une guerre entre Faëlly et Eshta paraissait imminente. Je devais rester pour protéger mon pays. Aujourd'hui Faëlly s'est soumise à Ellios. En fait je crois que ma grand-mère a été la seule à lutter, le gouvernement et l'armée était déjà avec lui. Là bas je suis accusé de haute trahison, et une récompense est offerte pour ma capture.

- Tout ça n'est pas très réjouissant. Ta cousine et toi êtes obligées de vous cachez constamment. Dans le monde des sorciers c'est un peu différent. Le Ministère de la Magie lutte tant bien que mal contre Voldemort. Et nous l'aidons. Vous devriez vous joindre à nous. Nous pourrions vous protéger.

- Nous n'avons absolument pas besoin d'être protéger !

- C'est évident il n'y a qu'à voir l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvée. Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Mélusine ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait été imprudente sur ce coup là. Mais pas question de l'avouer.

- Quand pourrais-je repartir ?

- Quand tu veux.

- Très bien rends-moi immédiatement ma baguette. Je pars sur le champ.

Harry parut déçu l'espace d'un instant. En fait il aurait voulu qu'elle reste encore quelques temps. Il se leva, déverrouilla la porte et sortit, laissant le champ libre à Mélusine. Celle-ci hésita, devait-elle en profiter ou non. Elle décida d'attendre un moment, de toute façon elle ne craignait rien, elle en était sûr. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry réapparut avec la baguette de Mélusine, et il lui la tendit.

- Tiens, je te rends ta baguette. Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, mais avant je vais devoir t'ôtez la vue afin que tu ne puisse guider personne jusqu'ici.

- Et tu crois franchement que je vais te suivre comme ça à l'aveuglette ! Tu me prends pour une idiote.

- En fait je crois que tu n'as pas le choix.

Il pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur le visage de Mélusine en murmurant une formule, l'instant d'après celle-ci n'y voyait plus rien.

Mélusine eût un moment de panique, mais se reprit bien vite. Lors de son apprentissage, elle avait appris à se battre dans ce genre de situation. Elle trouva bien vite où se trouvait Harry et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de me rendre aveugle. Je suis sûr de bien mieux résister à la torture que toi. Et en plus ça ne sert à rien puisque je sais où tu es.

- Là n'est pas le problème. Moi je suis lié par un acte magique et je ne pourrais jamais révélé l'emplacement du quartier général.

- Rends-moi immédiatement la vue !!

- Dès que nous seront arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et puis ranges-moi ça. Dit-il en écartant l'épée. Sinon les moldus vont se poser des questions.

Mélusine était folle de rage, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle fit disparaître l'épée.

Harry lui prit la main et il la guida. Elle ressentit alors la même impression de sécurité que la première fois et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle pria tous les Dieux, pour qu'Harry ne soit pas en train de la regarder à ce moment là. Mais les Dieux ne l'écoutaient pas, et Harry avait les yeux rivés sur elle, et l'idée qu'il pouvait lui plaire, lui plaisait beaucoup. Harry trouvait la jeune femme très à son goût, ça il n'y avait aucun doute. Il adorait son caractère, elle avait du répondant et était très courageuse. De plus il la trouvait vraiment très belle. « Tout comme Ginny. » lui dit une voix dans sa tête. Oui c'est vrai, elle ressemblait à Ginny, mais en même temps, elles étaient complètement différente. Mélusine ressemblait davantage à un chat sauvage, qu'il avait très envie d'apprivoiser.

Mélusine ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Le moindre contact avec Harry faisait naître en elle toutes sortes de sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, elle voulait rester auprès de lui. Ses sentiments lui rappelaient ceux qu'elle avait pour Liky avant de le haïr. Mais voilà, elle devait absolument étouffer ce sentiment dans l'œuf. Il ne devait en aucun cas se développer. Quelles garanties avait-elle qu'il n'agirait pas comme Liky. Elle eût soudain envie de retirer sa main, mais elle n'en fit rien, car si après tout rien ne lui garantissait qu'il n'y aurait pas de trahison, rien ne lui donnait la certitude qu'il y en aurait une. Alors après tout, pourquoi pas.

La voix de Harry la tira de ses pensées.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Lui dit-il.

Il murmura à nouveau une formule et Mélusine retrouva la vue. Elle se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse. La population était beaucoup moins dense qu'à l'habitude et les gens semblaient beaucoup plus anxieux que d'ordinaire. Harry remarqua que Mélusine détaillait la foule.

- C'est à cause des soldats qui te poursuivaient l'autre jour. Beaucoup de sorciers n'en avaient jamais vu.

Mélusine eût un pincement au cœur, c'était de sa faute si ces gens avait maintenant encore plus peur.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Lui dit Harry sur un ton compatissant.

- Garde ta pitié pour toi POTTER ! De plus je n'ai jamais dit que je me sentait coupable.

Elle retira sa main d'un coup sec. Son regard devint à nouveau froid.

- J'y vais. Dit-elle.

- D'accord. Fais attention à toi et réfléchi à ma proposition.

- Je le ferais.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et prit le chemin de son foyer, tout en prenant garde à ne pas être suivit.

En route, elle s'arrêta dans un square en plein cœur de Londres et réfléchi à la proposition de Harry. Elle présentait un avantage certain mais aussi des inconvénients. En effet se rapprocher du monde de la magie, les exposaient davantage. D'un autre côté, elles ne pouvaient plus continuer à se cacher comme des lapins.

Mélusine soupira en regardant tomber les premières feuilles de l'automne. Elle était sûr de la réponse de sa cousine qui tenterait de lui démontrer par tous les moyens qu'elles n'auraient que des avantages à accepter.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, une furie blonde lui sauta dessus. Chrysta était en pleurs ? Elle l'examina sous toutes ses coutures avant de regarder sa blessure, pendant que Mélusine lui racontait tout ce qui c'était passé.

- Il t'a bien soignée. Conclut-elle. Qu'allons-nous faire concernant la proposition de Harry ?

- Je n'en sais rien…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et là, il faut noter l'exploit… J'ai mis moins d'un mois à ajouter un nouveau chapitre ! Donc félicitation à moi-même, car c'est vraiment un grand exploit, que je vais bien sûr essayer de réitérer.

Bon, trêve de bavardages futiles et inutiles … je voudrais remercier klaude et GaBi27 pour leurs commentaires, je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise, et ça me motive pour continuer.

Klaude ton idée était pas mal, mais je vais éviter de trop stresser Mélusine sinon elle ne va pas survivre à cette histoire, et se serait ennuyeux pour la finir.

Je vous laisse à lecture de se sixième chapitre, et surtout laisser moi des commentaires…

Chapitre 6

Quelques mois étaient passés et Noël approchait. Mélusine n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse à Harry et trouvait toujours une excuse à donner à sa cousine pour se justifier. Elle et Harry s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, mais chaque fois le peu de parole qu'ils s'étaient échangés n'avaient rien de gentilles.

De plus, pour ne pas arranger les choses, Ellios fou de rage d'être passé si près, avait renforcé les recherches. Maintenant il n'était pas rare de rencontrer des soldats d'Ellios sur le Chemin de Traverse. Du coup les deux cousines ne sortaient pratiquement plus

- Mèl ! J'ai vraiment besoin de poudre de cœur de salamandre. Ça ne peut plus attendre. Cria Chrysta de son laboratoire.

Mélusine la rejoignit, et la regarda d'un air sceptique.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Evidement. C'est un ingrédient essentiel à la préparation des trois quarts de mes potions.

- Dis plutôt que c'est un ingrédient essentiel à la préparation des trois quarts des potions que te prend Ron.

Chrysta devint toute rouge, ce qui fit rire Mélusine.

- En attendant si tu n'y va pas, j'irai moi-même. Et en parlant de Ron, où en es-tu de ta réponse à Harry ?

- J'y vais. Dit-elle en sortant en courant.

- MELUSINE !! Revient ! Hurla sa cousine.

Elle murmura une formule et Mélusine eût l'impression d'être tirée en arrière par une corde. Elle se trouva en quelques secondes devant sa cousine, qui était furieuse.

- Ecoute-moi bien Mélusine ! Tu as deux semaines pour donner cette réponse. Et tu sais quoi, elle sera positive, car j'en ai marre de me cacher et de ne rien faire ! Tout çà, car tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais ressentir pour Harry !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il m'insupporte !

- Seulement parce qu'il te fait ressentir des choses que tu ne veux plus ressentir !

Mélusine pensa que la meilleure stratégie serait de changer de conversation.

- Et pourquoi deux semaines ?

- Dans deux semaines, le Ministère de la Magie organise un bal pour les fêtes de Noël. Ce bal est masqué et tous les sorciers doivent présenter leur baguette à l'entrée et il la récupéront en repartant.

- Pas question !! Tu es complètement folle ! Tu ne veux pas non plus aller directement au château d'Ellios pour voir ! S'emporta Mélusine.

- Ce sera extrêmement surveillé. Toutes les dispositions magiques ont été prises, pour éviter tout incident. Et de toute façon j'ai déjà dit oui à Ron.

Mélusine ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Parfait. Je vois que tu as compris que tu n'avais plus le choix. J'ai été suffisamment patiente jusque là. Dit Chrysta. Ah oui, j'allais oublier de te dire, le soir du bal je dirais à Ron que je suis une fée. Maintenant file acheter ce que je t'ai demandé.

Chrysta mit sa cousine à la porte, lui dona sa cape, lui mit la liste de ce qu'il lui fallait dans les mains et ferma la porte.

Mélusine resta un moment à fixer la porte, puis elle enfila sa cape et s'enfonça dans le froid glacial de l'hiver. L'hiver n'avait jamais été aussi virulent de mémoire d'homme. Ce phénomène n'avait rien de naturel, et avait déjà causé la mort de beaucoup de moldus. Le Ministère de la Magie essayait de trouver une solution mais en vain.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse, la neige tombait drue, on n'y voyait pas à un mètre.

Elle traversa le Chaudron baveur sans prêter attention aux personnes qui se trouvaient là. Elle ne vit donc pas quand la reconnaissant, un sourire était apparu sur le visage d'un des clients de Tom. Il paya et sortit immédiatement à la suite de Mélusine.

Le fait de ne rien y voir, agaçait au plus haut point Mélusine, surtout qu'elle devait se rendre sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle s'enfonça dans des ruelles étroites et sordides, ce qui surprit son poursuivant qui avait du mal à la suivre à cause du temps.

Mélusine arriva précipitamment à la boutique qu'elle cherchait. Elle allait tellement vite qu'elle vit trop tard que quelqu'un en sortait. Ils se percutèrent, Mélusine perdit l'équilibre et heurta lourdement le sol.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! Petite idiote ! Aboya une voix qui rappela quelque chose à Mélusine.

- Pas la peine de m'agresser de la sorte ! Sombre crétin ! Rétorqua-t-elle alors que l'homme partait.

Il se figea et fit demi tour alors que Mélusine se relevait tenant fermement sa baguette à la main. L'homme prononça une formule qui fit voler le capuchon de Mélusine, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Elle pointa sa baguette sur l'homme et allait riposter quand elle le reconnu.

- Professeur ROGUE ? Demanda Mélusine incrédule.

- Incroyable mais vrai… Dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Si on m'avait dit que je vous trouverais si facilement…

Il lui arracha sa baguette des mains et la poussa violement dans une ruelle. Elle s'écroula au sol pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, c'était une fois de trop.

- le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être fou de joie. Dit ROGUE derrière son dos.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- _Stupéfix !_ Formula-t-il.

Mélusine n'eût pas le temps de réagir. Elle sentit tous ses membres se rigidifier et tout devint noir. ROGUE sourit, il savourait cette étonnante et facile victoire. Son Maître le récompenserait au-delà de ses espérances. Le hasard faisait décidément bien les choses, voilà des années qu'elle leur échappait, et là, elle lui était tombé dessus toute seule.

Au moment où il se pencha pour la prendre, un éclair rouge lui passa devant les yeux, le stoppant dans son mouvement. ROGUE releva la tête pour voir qui avait oser ainsi l'interrompre, mais sa baguette lui sauta des mains. Il se précipita en arrière pour la récupérer mais elle sauta encore plus loin.

- Alors Sévérus, on est perdu sans sa baguette ? Demanda une voix moqueuse qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

- POTTER !

- Oui. Et je viens t'enlever le pain de la bouche et te tuer par la même occasion. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir te tomber dessus. Dit Harry pleins de haine.

Harry avançait prudemment, il se rapprochait de Mélusine, sa baguette toujours pointée sur ROGUE.

- Laisse-la POTTER ! Tu ne sais même pas qui elle est ! Elle est dangereuse.

- Oui, et comme tout le monde le sait, tu œuvres pour le bien. Lui répondit Harry sur un ton sarcastique. Et je sais qui elle est, c'est Mélusine BEFALI.

ROGUE sauta sur sa baguette en même temps qu'Harry saisissait le corps inanimé de Mélusine. Il transplana avec elle au moment ou il vit un éclair de lumière verte jaillir de la baguette de ROGUE. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de rage, il avait échoué, à cause de POTTER. Il décida que pour sa survie, il cacherait cet échec à son Maître.

Harry apparut dans sa chambre du 12 Square Grimmaurd, tenant fermement Mélusine dans ses bras. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

- _Enervatum ! _Dit-il

Mélusine ouvrit doucement les yeux, son esprit était brumeux, elle n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en place et sa vue était trouble.

Lorsqu'elle pu enfin voir à nouveau, elle constata qu'elle était dans les bras de Harry POTTER. Elle rougit immédiatement, ce qui fit sourire Harry, et ce qui l'énerva elle.

Elle fronça les sourcil et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible pour Harry, qui l'instant d'après avait fini le dos contre son armoire.

- Toujours aussi douce à ce que je vois. Lui dit-il.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher !

- Vu la couleur de tes joues, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ça te déplaisait. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Mélusine ne sut quoi répondre, elle était furieuse après elle. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu pourrais au moins me remercier. C'est quand même la deuxième fois que je te sauve. Lui dit-il.

Mélusine avait des envies de meurtres. Il l'exaspérait au plus haut point, il était arrogant. Mais en même temps il la faisait complètement craquer, et rien que pour ça, elle se détestait. Elle détailla du regard, la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Il y avait plusieurs posters d'une équipe de quidditch, une grande armoire, un lit avec une parure rouge et or, un grand bureau sur lequel reposait une cage contenant une magnifique chouette blanche au regard ambré. Il y avait sur le bureau plusieurs cadres de photos. Certains contenaient des photos des parents d'Harry, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, dans un autre il y avait les trois amis, il y en avait d'autres avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais une attira particulièrement l'attention de Mélusine, Harry tenait dans ses bras une jolie jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante, ils avaient l'air très heureux. Mélusine eût un pincement au cœur, elle aurait aimé être à la place de cette fille. Elle se mit une bonne gifle sous le regard incrédule d'Harry. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait.

- Ça va ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- Très bien. Répondit-elle.

Harry leva sa main, et la déposa délicatement sur la joue meurtrie de Mélusine, il la regarda tendrement, Mélusine détourna son regard et tomba sur la photo de lui et la jolie rousse. La colère monta en elle. Elle repoussa violement sa main, et pris la direction de la porte mais Harry lui barra le chemin.

- Merci de m'avoir sauver POTTER. Maintenant laisse moi partir. Lui dit-elle sur un ton glacial.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Mélusine leva les yeux au ciel.

- Que veux-tu de plus ? Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

- Viens avec moi au bal qu'organise le Ministère !

Mélusine failli en tomber à la renverse. Cet homme n'avait aucune morale.

- Je ne crois pas que ta copine apprécie un tel écart de conduite. Dit-elle sur un ton glacial en montrant le cadre d'un signe de tête.

Harry comprit alors, pourquoi elle avait changé si radicalement de comportement, quand il posa ses yeux sur le cadre, ceux-ci perdirent immédiatement de leur éclat et se remplirent de tristesse. Mélusine sut alors qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

- C'était ma copine… Elle fut tuée par les Mangemorts, il y a de ça plusieurs années.

- Je… Je suis désolé.

S'il y avait un trou de souris dans la pièce, elle aurait voulu en être une pour s'y glisser.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et aujourd'hui toi aussi tu as failli être enlevée par l'un d'eux. Et je t'ai sauvé, pour la deuxième fois…

Ses yeux étaient à nouveau emplis de malice, et il s'approchait dangereusement de Mélusine qui n'avait rien remarquée trop occupée à réfléchir.

- Donc pour me remercier, tu pourrais m'accompagner à ce bal. Lui murmura-t-il l'oreille.

Mélusine sursauta, et le souffle chaud d'Harry à son oreille la fit frissonner, Harry s'en rendit compte et sourit, il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, deuxième frisson. Là Mélusine commença à paniquer, elle devait se sortir de là rapidement sinon elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… Le professeur ROGUE serait un Mangemort ?

- Tu ne le savais pas ? Voilà qui explique pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu tout de suite. ROGUE n'est qu'un traître. C'est un Mangemort. Et même un des plus fidèle, c'est lui qui a tué le professeur Dumbledore.

- Alors il n'y a pas que chez les fées qu'il y a des traîtres. Je te remercie encore de m'avoir secourue. Sans toi je serais sûrement entre les mains d'Ellios à l'heure qu'il est.

- Donc tu acceptes d'être ma cavalière au bal ! C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien dit te tels… Mélusine eut un profond soupir. Mais c'est d'accord. Ajouta-t-elle.

En même temps ça lui permettra de pouvoir surveiller sa cousine.

- Je suis sûr que tu seras divine dans une robe couleur lavande. Ça ira à merveille avec tes yeux.

- Ne t'emballe pas. J'ai dit que je viendrais, pas que je porterais une robe. Je pense plutôt m'habiller en homme.

Elle explosa de rire devant la tête d'Harry.

- Encore merci. Lui dit-elle, en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Puis elle disparut dans les escaliers. Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé, tout hébété par ce qu'elle venait de faire, un magnifique sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un grand bruit dans l'escalier, suivit des hurlements de la mère de Sirius, qui vociférait le plus d'insultes possibles. Il descendit voir ce qui avait provoquer tout se raffut, il vit Mélusine étalée en bas des escalier en train de se masser le haut du crâne. Harry se précipita sur elle, pour voir si elle avait rien.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui… Je… Je suis maladroite.

Harry n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de dire, à cause des hurlements de la mère de Sirius. De plus il ne voyait pas son visage, il était caché par ses cheveux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et un jeune homme blond au regard bleu acier rentra, il fit une grimace en entendant les hurlements. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Mélusine, puis passa sur Harry. Il fit taire la mère de Sirius et disparut derrière une porte. Le calme était revenu. Harry prit le menton de Mélusine et l'obligea à relever la tête, ses joues étaient légèrement rosées et alors l'émeraude rencontra l'améthyste. Mélusine se traita d'idiote pour lui avoir donné se baiser sur la joue, elle n'aurai jamais du faire ça. Elle se sentit irrémédiablement attiré par ses yeux, mais elle ne devait pas. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, elle le repoussa.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle.

Et elle prit la fuite laissant un Harry déçu mais pleins d'espoir…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous,

Après de longs mois d'absence voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7**

Harry réagit très rapidement, il partit à sa suite, et l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Attend ! Lui dit-il.

Elle se retourna vivement prête à lui jeter un sort, mais le regard qu'il avait l'en dissuada, il n'était plus du tout joueur, mais au contraire très sérieux.

- Ce soir, nous devons nous rendre près de la République de Faëlly. D'après nos informations, le chef de la Résistance Faëlyenne, qui a été fait prisonnier hier, doit transiter par là. Il sera surveillé de très près par les soldats d'Ellios et la mission est très dangereuse. Pourrais-tu nous accompagner, tu connais mieux les environs que nous et ton aide pourrait nous être précieuse ?

- Pourquoi es-tu prêt à sauver cette fée que tu ne connais même pas ?

- Parce que lui et moi travaillons en étroite collaboration. Nous avons le même but. Vaincre Voldemort. Et sa capture est une grande perte.

Mélusine resta interdite, elle ne se serait pas douter une seule seconde qu'une alliance s'était crée, elle était restée beaucoup trop à l'écart des combats, cela ne pouvait plus durer.

- Tu peux compter sur moi !

- Très bien. Retrouve nous ici à la tombée de la nuit.

Mélusine courut jusqu'à chez elle. Elle rentra avec fracas dans la maison. Sa cousine arriva vers elle visiblement furieuse.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Ça fait des heures que je t'attends ! Et où sont mes ingrédients ? demanda-t-elle.

- JétaischezPOTTER.Jemesuisfaitattaquersurl'AlléedesEmbrumes.Etjen'aipastesingrédients. Dit-elle d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

- Je n'ai rien compris.

- Je vais tout expliquer devant une bonne tasse de thé.

Elle allèrent à la cuisine préparer le thé, Mélusine expliqua alors tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans les détails. Lorsqu'elle arriva au moment où elle avait donné un baiser à Harry et que celui-ci avait essayé de l'embrasser, sa cousine eût un petit sourire amusé.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda-t-elle agressivement.

- Le fait que tu sois en train de tomber amoureuse malgré tous tes grands principes.

- Même pas en rêve ! Tu n'as rien compris !

- Alors pourquoi lui avoir donné ce baiser.

Mélusine ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle tenta une échappatoire.

- Pour… Pour le remercier. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me sauve la vie quand même.

- C'est déjà pour cette raison que tu vas au bal avec lui.

- Non. Ca c'est la bonne excuse pour te surveiller.

- Tu n'as pas à me surveiller ! S'emporta Chrysta.

- Sauf que j'ai déjà dit oui à POTTER. Et j'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il fera en me voyant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je compte y aller habillée en homme. Dit-elle très fière d'elle.

- Ohhhh non. Tu iras en robe. Je te le garantie, même si pour ça je dois utiliser la magie contre toi.

Mélusine lui lança un regard noir et sortit de la pièce. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même. « J'aurais mieux fait de me taire » pensa-t-elle ! Elle savait que sa cousine ferait comme elle voudrait. Elle alla dans sa salle d'entraînement et s'entraîna jusqu'au soir.

Lorsque le soir arriva, elle expliqua à Chrysta ce qu'elle allait faire.

- C'est incroyable que certains sorciers et certaines fées se soient alliés. Je savais que Ron était quelqu'un de merveilleux.

Mélusine leva les yeux au ciel et fit semblant de vomir, elle reçu en échange le regard le plus noir que sa cousine était capable de faire, et ça avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

Chrysta donna plusieurs potions de soin à Mélusine, puis celle-ci voyant l'heure déjà avancée décida de partir. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et parti. Chrysta avait un nœud à l'estomac, un très mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, sortit une fiole du tiroir de sa table de chevet et en but une bonne gorgée, quelques secondes plus tard elle s'écroulait sur le sol.

Elle était dans une vaste pièce sombre, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, un grand fauteuil était installé devant le feu. De ce fauteuil s'éleva une voix froide et cruelle, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Chrysta ne comprenait rien à ce que disait cette voix, ça ressemblait à des sifflements et des crachotements. Un long serpent glissa entre ses jambes et s'approcha du fauteuil. Chrysta eût un frisson. La voix la terrifiait et elle se remit à parler, mais cette fois dans une langue que Chrysta pouvait comprendre.

- Alors Queudver, nous serons bientôt si tes soupçons étaient fondés…

- Maître… Dit la voix tremblante de Queudver. Je… Je suis sûr que c'est le jeune MALEFOY qui transmet des informations à POTTER.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. A l'heure qu'il est, si ce que tu dis est vrai, le garçon et ses amis devraient arriver près de la république de Faëlly croyant sauver cette fée. Et c'est l'armée d'Ellios qu'ils rencontreront. Mais si tu t'es trompé Queudver tu subiras ma colère.

Queudver qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce se mit alors à trembler de tous ses membres.

Le décor s'effaça et Chrysta était alors dans une forêt, elle vit plusieurs personnes gisant sur le sol, elle s'approcha et constata qu'ils étaient tous mort, parmi eux se trouvait Ron. Elle entendit du bruit plus loin et se précipita vers son origine, elle trouva un groupe de Mangemorts torturant une jeune fille et un jeune homme blond qui tentait de la protéger.

- Mon pauvre Drago, comment as-tu pu trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbre pour une vulgaire Sang de Bourbe !! Dit une voix de femme complètement hystérique.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

La femme se mit à rire, d'un rire démentiel, elle se tourna vers le corps de la jeune fille qui gisait sur le sol secoué de spasme, du aux nombreux sortilèges Doloris qu'elle venait de subir. La femme pointa sa baguette sur le corps, Drago poussa un cri de désespoir, alors qu'un éclair vert frappait la jeune fille en pleine poitrine.

Le décor changea à nouveau et Chrysta cette fois-ci assista à la mise à mort d'Harry, elle vit également sa cousine, prisonnière d'Ellios qui faisait d'elle ce qu'il voulait, et ainsi la détruisait lentement.

C'était plus que ce que Chrysta ne pouvait supporté, elle se mit à hurler. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et s'aperçu qu'elle était allongé sur le sol de sa chambre, elle se releva, mit quelques minutes à remettre ses idées en place. Elle regarda l'heure et s'aperçu que ça faisait seulement une heure que Mélusine était partie. La potion qu'elle avait prise avait marché, et ses angoisses s'avéraient fondées. Mélusine et les autres filaient tout droit dans un piège. Elle tendit sa main devant elle et fit apparaître une sphère bleue.

Mélusine et les autres approchaient de la République de Faëlly. La tension augmentait de plus en plus à mesure de leur avancer. Lorsqu'une sphère bleue apparut devant Mélusine, tout le monde pointa sa baguette dessus, sauf elle.

- Mélusine ! C'est un piège ! Vous devez faire demi-tours immédiatement. Puis la sphère disparut.

- Il faut faire demi-tour. Dit Mélusine une fois le choc de la nouvelle assimilé.

- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Ma cousine qui nous prévenait du danger par un moyen de communication féerique. Elle a le don de voyance. Précisa-t-elle. Crois-moi il faut partir sur le champs.

Harry était sceptique, d'après les informations de Drago, le cortège qui accompagnait Valen vers une mort certaine allait bientôt passer tout près de la République de Faëlly. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passé à côté. Mélusine vit qu'il doutait de ses dires. Elle déploya ses ailes.

- Fais comme il te plaira. Mais moi je ne me jetterai pas dans la gueule du loup. Lui dit-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'envoler quand Harry la retint.

- C'est bon, nous rentrons.

Elle eût un soupir de soulagement. Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté par leurs propres moyens. Mélusine leur promit de leur fournir une explication le plus rapidement possible.

Dès qu'elle rentra chez elle, une tornade blonde s'abattit sur elle. Chrysta lui raconta tout, elle était au bord de la crise de nerf. Mélusine du calmer sa cousine pendant une bonne demi heure. Une fois que Chrysta dormait elle décida de contacter Harry, elle tandis la main et fit apparaître la sphère bleue, elle apparu dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, où Hermione était folle furieuse après Harry, elle lui reprochait d'avoir écouté Mélusine. Mélusine interrompit la joyeuse dispute et leur expliqua tout, le visage d'Hermione passa de la colère à l'inquiétude, puis elle fini par remercier Mélusine.

A des kilomètres de là, Queudver hurlait sa souffrance sous la punition de son Maître et le regard de Drago MALEFOY qui venait d'échapper de justesse à la mort.

Deux semaines plus tard, dans une petit maison de Londres, un hurlement poussé à 6 heures du matin réveilla la moitié du quartier, Mélusine venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie en ouvrant les yeux et en voyant le visage de sa cousine juste au-dessus du sien.

- Mais t'es complètement ravagée ! Lui dit-elle.

- Avale ça. Lui répondit-elle en lui tendant une boule toute rose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une fois avalé plus, aucun homme ne pourra abuser de toi. J'en ai déjà avalé un. Ça fait deux semaines que je travaille la dessus. S'il te plaît avale-le.

Mélusine savait que Chrysta ne lui avait pas tout dit au sujet de son rêve, qu'elle en avait caché une partit, et depuis deux semaine elle travaillait à l'élaboration de cette petite boule rose, elle la prit donc de suite et l'avala, Chrysta en fut soulager.

- Ca serait bien que tu en fasses une pour Hermione. Lui dit-elle.

- C'est déjà fait.

Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait Londres maintenant. Chrysta était enfermée depuis des heures dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour le bal. Mélusine en profita pour se préparer rapidement, elle se regarda dans le miroir et eût un sourire satisfait. « J'ai hâte de voir la tête de POTTER » se dit-elle. Elle sortit le plus vite possible sans faire de bruit afin d'éviter sa cousine. Elle atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit, elle poussa un cri de surprise. En effet sa cousine se trouvait juste derrière et elle avait l'air très en colère.

- J'ose espérer que tu ne comptais pas te rendre à ce bal dans cette tenue ma chère cousine ?

- En fait… C'est-à-dire que… Une tenue comma la tienne, qui est absolument ravissante, d'ailleurs ça te va à ravir, ne serait absolument pas confortable pour se battre et…

- ARRETE !! Arrête de me prendre pour plus blonde que je ne le suis. Tu ne vas pas au combat ce soir. Mais danser avec un charmant jeune homme.

- Charmant ? Ben c'est ton point de vue. Moi je dirais plutôt arrogant, pot de colle et …

- Ca suffit !! Tu me fatigues ! Christa eût un profond soupir qui montrait largement son agacement. Mais c'est vrai que tu aimes ma tenue ? Tu crois qu'elle va plaire à Ron ?

Mélusine en tomba à la renverse, elle se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde du perron.

- Oui tu es très jolie. Et si Ron n'aime pas c'est qu'il n'est pas normal.

En effet elle portait une magnifique robe dans les roses pâle, le haut était un bustier brodé avec des perles de cristal le bas était fait de plusieurs morceaux de tulles de la même couleurs et également brodé de petites perles, elle avait légèrement bouclé ses cheveux et c'était légèrement maquillée.

Chrysta poussa sa cousine à l'intérieur, referma la porte et fit un rapide geste de la main et regarda sa cousine avec un air satisfait.

- Tu es époustouflante.

Mélusine fit apparaître un miroir et poussa un cri de surprise. Son superbe smoking avait été remplacée par une robe à fine bretelle, fait dans un tissus légèrement brillant et lavande, la robe avait un joli décolleté et était près du corps, elle devenait plus ample à partir des hanches, la robe était dos nu et était ouverte jusque dans la chute de reins où une améthyste retenait le tissus pour donné cette ampleur au bas de la robe. La robe était tout simplement sublime. Mélusine portait également de grands gants de la même couleur, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon sophistiqué dont s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées. Son maquillage était léger et son masque à sortit à la robe.

- Je suis sûr que Harry va adorer. Dit-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Il n'est pas question que j'aille à ce bal dans cette tenue !! En plus je déteste la couleur de cette robe !

- Quelle couleur veux-tu ?

- Noir.

Chrysta souffla. Elle changea la couleur mais avant que Mélusine ne puisse à nouveau protester, elle rajouta.

- Je te préviens, Mél, il est hors de question que tu te changes ! Sinon je te garanti que je t'administrerai un philtre d'amour tellement puissant que la prochaine fois que tu verra Harry, se serra pour te jeter sur lui. Et ça ne sera pas pour lui faire un simple baiser sur la joue. Lui dit-elle menaçante.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Serais-tu prête à le parier avec moi ?

Il y eût un silence, et Chysta sourit, elle savait qu'elle venait de gagner.

- Allons-y ! Dit-elle.

Mélusine enfila sa cape, et elles partirent leurs masques déjà sur les yeux au cas où.

Chrysta retrouva Ron devant le Chaudron Baveur. Mél la surveilla de loin. C'est alors qu'elle se posa une question intéressante. Comment allait-elle retrouver Harry avec tout ce monde portant un masque. Avec un peu de chance il ne la trouverait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le Ministère, lorsque quelqu'un lui saisi la main et lui fit un baise main.

- Tu es absolument sublime Mélusine. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Mélusine eût un frisson quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et rougit violement.

- Merci. Dit-elle faiblement.

- Allons-y. Dit-il en lui offrant son bras. Ils entrèrent dans le Ministère qui avait été somptueusement décoré pour l'occasion. A l'entrée on leur demanda de remettre leur baguette, ce que fit Mélusine mais pas Harry.

- Pourquoi as-tu le droit de garder ta baguette ?

- Parce que je suis un Auror. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Mélusine chercha sa cousine du regard, elle l'a trouva vite dans les bras de Ron. Ils dansaient. Elle avait l'air heureuse, Mélusine aimerait la voir ainsi tout les jours et pas avec cette inquiétude qui se trouvait dans se yeux tout les jours. Harry entraîna Mélusine sur la piste alors qu'une valse débutait. Il prit sa main droite dans la sienne et plaça son autre main dans e dos de Mélusine. Le contact avec sa peau si douce lui procura de délicieux frisson.

Elle se mit à le détailler, il portait un très beau smoking noir avec une chemise blanche et un petit masque noir tout simple qui faisait ressortir magnifiquement ses beaux yeux émeraudes, Harry resserra son étreinte, elle pu apprécier sa musculature, qui était parfaite à ses yeux. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Harry eût un petit sourire et s'approcha de son oreille, lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et ses joues devinrent cramoisies.

- Je suis ravi de voir l'effet que je te fais. Lui murmura-t-il. Si ça te dit nous pourrions aller dans un endroit beaucoup plus tranquille, où tu pourrais profiter de mon merveilleux corps sans vêtement.

- Dans tes rêves POTTER.

Elle se sépara de cet idiot qui venait de complètement casser la magie du moment. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet en cherchant sa cousine du regard. Elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, le jeune homme en question la regarda droit dans les yeux, et Mélusine sentit un malaise se créer en elle.

- Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle.

Mélusine lui fit un signe de la tête. Il lui prit la main et lui fit un baise main, le deuxième de la journée, mais celui là ne lui fit aucun n'effet.

- Vos yeux sont les plus beaux qu'il m'eût été donné de contempler. Puis-je savoir votre nom.

Mélusine était vraiment mal à l'aise, quelque chose clochait chez cet homme, il lui faisait limite peur, elle ne voyait rien de lui. Son masque cachait la totalité de son visage, jusqu'à ses yeux.

- Ses yeux sont effectivement magnifiques, mais elle est ma cavalière, je vous prierais donc de la lâcher. Intervint Harry, sur un ton agressif.

Le jeune homme la lâcha et partit.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il toujours agressif.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais sache que la jalousie est bien vilain défaut POTTER.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit un flûte remplit d'un liquide doré gazeux, il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une boisson gazeuse moldue appelée Champagne.

- En effet, je suis sûrement jaloux, je ne veux pas te partager, tu es MA cavalière et je ne nullement l'intention de te partager. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle fût à nouveau parcourue de frisson, il déposa alors un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres et l'entraîna vers ses amis. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui, il pouvait être un parfait gentlemen et l'instant d'après être puant d'arrogance. Mais cela lui plaisait. Elle sortit de ses pensées et failli exploser de rire quand Harry lui présenta sa cousine. Mais son envie de rire passa très vite quand Hermione fit remarquer qu'elles avaient exactement les mêmes yeux. Elles rigolèrent de cette « coïncidence », mais virent bien dans les yeux d'Hermione que celle-ci n'était pas dupe et qu'elle avait comprit. Mélusine et Harry retournèrent danser, sous les yeux bienveillants de Chrysta, ravie de voir sa cousine penser à autre chose que la guerre.

Après plusieurs danses et plusieurs coupes de champagne, Mélusine avait très chaud et Harry l'emmena sur une magnifique terrasse où on se serrait cru en été, rien à voir avec le temps glacial de cet fin décembre. Ils se mirent à discuter de choses anodines, ce qui leur fit le plus grand bien. Au bout d'un petit moment Harry s'aperçut que Mélusine avait la chair de poule, il enleva sa veste et lui posa délicatement sur les épaule. Mélusine vira au rouge pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs à Harry, lui murmura un vague merci. Elle se leva subitement, elle devait partir, sinon elle ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Harry la retint par le poignet et la ramena dans ses bras, Mélusine regardait toujours vers le bas, elle avait peur de croiser son regard. Harry lui releva doucement la tête, elle croisa alors son regard et su à ce moment qu'elle pouvait lui faire totalement confiance, qu'il ne dévoilerait rien de ce qu'il verrait. Elle se laissa donc aller. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher un grand bruit retentit dans la grande salle, les faisant sursauter.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous,

Voici la suite, je n'aurai jamais été aussi rapide pour mettre un nouveau chapitre, pourvu que sa dure…

Merci à Klaude pour son commentaire, si tu as été déçu par la fin du dernier chapitre, j'ai peur que celui là ne soit guère mieux. En tout cas dis-moi ce que tu en penses ?

J'attends vos commentaires, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8**

_Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher un grand bruit retentit dans la grande salle, les faisant sursauter._

Mélusine fit immédiatement apparaître son épée et Harry sortit sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard ils virent Chrysta et Ron arrivé vers eux en courant alors que des cris leur provenaient de la salle.

- Licky et les soldats d'Ellios sont ici ! Dit Chrysta paniquée.

- Nous avons été imprudentes. Lui répondit simplement Mélusine.

Elle lui mit la main devant les yeux, et Chrysta sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil, elle fut rattrapée par Ron.

- Mais tu n'es pas bien !! Hurla Ron.

- Calmes-toi. Reste avec elle et prend soin d'elle. Elle t'expliquera tout à son réveil. Bon courage.

Ron ne comprit pas la dernière phrase mais comprit au regard d'Harry qu'il devait faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il se cacha avec elle.

Mélusine partit, Harry sur ses talons. Avant d'entrée dans la salle elle regarda ce qui s'y passait. Elle vit Licky monter sur la scène, des soldats se dirigeaient vers eux. Harry les recouvrit d'une cape et se colla à elle, elle se mit à rougir violemment ce qui fit sourire Harry. Les soldats passèrent devant eux sans les voir, ils ne trouvèrent pas non plus Chrysta et Ron. Ils retournèrent dans la salle.

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité. Murmura Harry en réponse au regard surprit de Mélusine.

Licky s'adressa alors à la foule terrorisée.

- Je vous demande à tous de bien vouloir m'écouter attentivement.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle, seulement coupé par des sanglots.

- Je viens d'apprendre qu'au moins une des cousines BEFALLI se trouvait ici. Je propose donc ceci, si dans la minute qui suit, elle ne se retrouve pas devant moi. Je tuerais quelqu'un et il en sera ainsi toute les minutes.

Plusieurs personnes poussèrent un cri de stupeur à son annonce. Il fit signe à ses soldats qui lui amenèrent une sorcière qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Harry pâlit, ils lui retirèrent son masque, elle lança un regard de défi à Licky, lui indiquant clairement qui ne lui faisait pas peur.

- Hermione… souffla Harry. Drago va nous tuer.

- Elle est très courageuse.

- C'est une Gryffondor.

Licky s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le visage.

- Très jolie. J'espère ne pas avoir à te tuer.

Harry vit Mélusine faire disparaître son épée. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle comptait faire et la retint.

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à tuer ton amie.

Elle utilisa alors sa magie pour l'immobiliser. Il voyait et entendait tout mais ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle amortit sa chute et l'allongea sur le sol. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Harry était fou de rage, il ne pouvait même pas profiter de ce baiser qu'il avait pourtant attendu.

- Merci pour cette magnifique soirée et prends soin de mes souvenirs. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle le recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité et partit. Harry était furieux, il était coincé et elle allait se livrer à l'ennemi.

Mélusine entra dans la salle de bal, Licky était en train de dire qu'il ne restait que dix secondes.

- Je suis là Licky ! Cria Mélusine.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et un sourire victorieux étendit ses lèvres.

- Mélusine en personne, je te pensais plus maligne que ça. Quelle joie de te revoir.

Mélusine fit apparaître ses ailes et s'envola en direction de la scène. Elle se posa entre Licky et les soldats qui maintenaient Hermione.

- Je suis là alors libère là.

Licky eut un sourire mauvais.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un homme de parole Mélusine.

Elle se retourna vers les soldats et eût juste le temps d'envoyer une onde de choc vers les soldats qu'une vive douleur à la tête la fit sombrer dans les ténèbres. Hermione se retrouva face à Licky qui s'approcha d'elle avec son épée dont pommeau était ensanglanté. Harry qui avait été libéré du sort dès que Mélusine était tombée dans l'inconscience, arriva au moment où Licky se saisi d'Hermione violemment et l'embrassa, lorsqu'il la lâcha elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il la frappa au visage avec le pommeau de son épée, elle tomba à terre, il leva son épée pur lui porter le coup fatale quand un éclair de lumière rouge lui frôla le visage. Il jeta son regard glacial sur la salle pour voir la provenance du sort mais ne vit rien. Harry avait vu qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Il chercha Mélusine du regard et la trouva par terre la tête ensanglantée, il commença à se précipiter sur elle. Licky ramassa Mélusine et fit apparaître ses ailes et s'envola.

Dès qu'il eut disparut, ses soldats se mirent à tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Harry se jeta dans la bataille. Les Aurors présent dans la salle eurent rapidement le dessus et de rage tuèrent tous les soldats. Harry était furieux contre eux, maintenant ils ne pourraient plus en interroger un sur le lieu où Mélusine était emmenée.

Tout à coup, le décor autour de lui s'effaça et changea. Il se trouvait à présent dans une chambre d'enfant, il y avait une femme d'un certain âge qui chantait au dessus d'un berceau une douce comptine dans une langue qu'il lui était inconnue. La femme leva les yeux vers Harry et il fut surprit de voir que d'un, elle ne le voyait pas et de deux, qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que Mélusine. Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce en pleurant et complètement paniquée, elle était blessée à plusieurs endroits. Harry crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Mélusine tant la ressemblance était frappante, elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an. La femme qui chantait se précipita sur elle.

- Que t'est-il arrivé Eléana ?

- Tu avais raison depuis le début mère. Sanglota-t-elle. Il ne changera pas ! Il veut Mélusine ! Je dois te la confier, Lily est en danger, il sait où ils sont.

- Attends ! Tu dois faire attention à toi pour cette enfant. Je devrai déjà expliquer à une de mes petite fille pourquoi elle est orpheline. Je ne tiens pas à le faire pour les deux.

Eléana regarda sa fille avec amour et eût un sourire mélancolique puis partit.

Harry comprit alors qu'il se trouvait dans un des souvenirs de Mélusine. Mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Et cette Eléana avait parlée d'une Lily, se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de sa mère ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Christine et Ron se trouvaient à côté de lui.

- Tu es réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse. Son rêve était toujours présent dans son esprit.

- J'ai fait un rêve étrange. Dit-il plus à l'attention de Ron que de Christine.

- Tu as vu un des souvenirs de Mélusine.

Harry la regarda stupéfait.

- Co…Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je suis Chrysta BEFALLI. Et si tu as vu les souvenirs de ma cousine, c'est parce qu'elle t'as donné son premier baiser.

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard plus que niais des deux jeunes hommes, elle comprit qu'elle devait donner davantage d'explications.

- Mon peuple, les fées, croit beaucoup à l'unique et grand amour. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas chez les sorciers et les moldus. Enfin bref, de ce fait nous partons du principe que le partenaire que nous choisissons pour faire notre vie doit tout savoir de nous, qu'il ne doit pas y avoir de secret entre nous. C'est pourquoi lorsque nous échangeons notre tout premier baiser, nous lui transmettons nos souvenirs.

- Ben mon vieux ! Si ce n'est pas une grande déclaration d'amour qu'elle t'a fait. Déclara Ron.

Harry eut un sourire niais, il était ravi de savoir qu'elle l'avait choisi pour faire sa vie avec lui. Chrysta leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne rêve pas. Lui dit Chrysta sur un ton sec. Elle t'a choisi seulement par intérêt. Ses souvenirs sont en sécurité avec toi.

Harry perdit immédiatement son sourire. Chrysta lui lança un regard triomphant et se leva pour sortir.

- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, ça va durer 24H. Et après je compte sur toi pour retrouver ma cousine.

- J'y compte bien. Et Hermione ?

- Elle s'en tire avec un beau cocard et elle est avec MALEFOY. D'ailleurs il est furieux.

- Je les verrais plus tard.

Lorsque Mélusine revint à elle, ses idées étaient loin d'être claires. Une vive douleur à la tête se réveilla en même temps qu'elle. Elle mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité des lieux. Une fois fait, elle put se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule froide et humide, elle devait sûrement se trouver dans le château d'Ellios. Elle était dans un état lamentable, sa pauvre robe ne lui tenait guère chaud, ses cheveux étaient collés sur son visage par le sang séché qui s'était échappé de sa blessure qui lui faisait toujours aussi mal, sa tête la lançait. Elle ne sut dire combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'elle n'entende la serrure de sa cellule. Licky entra, il eût un sourire mauvais en voyant qu'elle était réveillée. Il se tourna vers le soldat qui gardait la porte.

- Va prévenir immédiatement sa Majesté que la prisonnière est réveillée. Lui ordonna-t-il.

Le soldat acquiesça et parti en courant.

- Ca va ? Pas trop mal à la tête ? Demanda-t-il moqueur. Dis-moi Mélusine, quel effet cela fait-il d'être prisonnières et privée de ses pouvoirs ?

- C'est toujours mieux que d'être un sal traître.

Les yeux de Licky s'enflammèrent, il saisi violement Mélusine et la plaqua au mur lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

- C'est plutôt toi la traître. Où étais-tu lorsque nous t'avons appelé pour faire ce pour quoi tu avais été entraîné ?

- En train de protéger le trésor de notre peuple. Pas en train de copiner avec l'ennemi.

Il leva la main pour la frapper.

- Lâche-là ! Lui ordonna une voix froide que Mélusine reconnut tout de suite, Ellios.

Licky la lâcha, elle lui lança un regard plein de défi, et posa le même regard sur Ellios.

- Toujours ce regard… Dit Ellios. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y a personne pour te protéger.

Il la saisie et à nouveau cette sensation réapparu, comme si elle perdait tout ce qu'il y avait de magique en elle, et ça l'affaiblissait au plus haut point, elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon. Comme toujours depuis ce jour, elle était complètement désarmée lorsqu'il la touchait. Il lui caressa la joue, Mélusine eut un frisson de dégoût qui fit sourire davantage Ellios.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'un jour tu serais mienne. Et maintenant nous allons enfin savoir comment tu as scellé la Grande Bibliothèque.

Il l'embrassa. Un baiser violent, qui n'avait absolument rien de tendre, elle se mit à penser à Harry pour faire passer son envie de vomir, elle se persuada que ses baisers à lui seraient tendres et doux. Ellios s'éloigna d'elle brusquement, et la gifla tellement fort qu'elle en tomba à terre. Il essuya un filet de sang de sa bouche. Et lui sourit.

Il resta là à attendre dans cette cellule froide, un silence de mort s'installa, Mélusine tenta de se préparer, elle savait que la réaction allait être violente.

Au bout d'une demi heure, la colère d'Ellios éclata quand il comprit qu'il n'était pas le premier.

- A qui l'as-tu donné ? Hurla-t-il en la secouant.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un sourire victorieux, ce qui décupla sa colère, si c'était encore possible, il se mit à la ruer de coup jusqu'à qu'elle en perde connaissance. Il aurait pu la tuer si il n'avait pas été interrompu. Il se retourna vivement avec l'envi de punir l'importun comme il le méritait. Mais quand il vit le jeune homme blond qui lui tenait le bras il se stoppa net et pâlit.

- M. MALEFOY que me vaut votre visite ? Dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

- Je suis venu m'assurer que l'interrogatoire se passait bien. Dois-je vous rappeler que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la veut vivante et dans un état potable. Et à ce que j'ai vu vous n'avez pas réussi à obtenir les informations que nous voulons. Je vais devoir en informer le Maître. Je vous conseil d'avoir ses informations à mon retour.

Sur ce il le lâcha et parti.

Ellios bouillonnait de rage, il ne supportait ce jeune impudent qui était l'un des favoris du Maître et qui se comportait dans son château en seigneur et maître.

Il se tourna alors vers Licky.

- Tu mèneras l'interrogatoire. Fais ce que tu veux, sauf la tuer, mais je te conseil d'obtenir ses informations.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Drago MALEFOY sortait du manoir familial après avoir fait son rapport à Lord Voldemort. Il transplana dans Londres, rentra dans un pub et se mêla à la foule, dix minutes plus tard, un vieil homme en sortit et prit la direction d'un des quartiers de Londres, lorsqu'il arriva au Square Grimmaurd, il s'assura qu'il n'était pas suivit et se dirigea vers le 12. Une fois entré, une furie se jeta sur lui, les yeux remplit d'inquiétude comme chaque fois qu'il rentrait, il la serra fort dans ses bras, tant pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer lui. Il avait cru mourir quand il avait vu Licky lever son épée pour la tuer, POTTER et WEASLEY ne l'avait pas protégé comme il le devait et il comptait bien régler le problème avec lui.

Il entra dans la cuisine et découvrit Harry avec Chrysta et Ron en pleine discussion.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as vu. Lui disait-elle. C'est la vie de Mélusine, tu dois d'abord en parler avec elle. Et cela même si ce que tu as découvert est très important, s'il te plaît je te demande de respecter sa vie.

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête en signe de consentement.

- Le plus important est de la retrouver le plus rapidement possible. Dit-il avec du désespoir dans les yeux.

Toute la colère de Drago disparut, il pensa qu'il devait déjà s'en vouloir suffisamment de ne pas avoir pu la protéger.

- Elle se trouve dans le château d'Ellios. Intervint Drago.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Chrysta.

Drago détourna les yeux du visage suppliant de Chrysta et celle- ci laissa échapper un sanglot. Ron la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer.

- Ils ont découvert qu'elle avait donner son premier baiser, et cela a beaucoup contrarié les plans d'Ellios qui espérait par ce biais obtenir les information qu'il veut.

- Mais que veut-il savoir ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il veut savoir comment nous avons scellé la Grande Bibliothèque. Intervint Chrysta.

- Quel est l'intérêt de cette information ? Demanda Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es vraiment un ignorant Ron. Dit-elle. La Grande Bibliothèque de Faëlly contient tous les plus grands secrets de la magie.

- C'est exact. Reprit Chrysta. Mon peuple en est le gardien depuis des millénaires, une partie de la Bibliothèque est interdite d'accès et seulement réservée à certains érudits. Dumbledore est l'un des rares sorciers à avoir eut l'autorisation d'y pénétrer. Et elle ne doit en aucun cas tomber en de mauvaises mains. C'est pourquoi Mélusine et moi en avons scellé l'entrée le jour de l'invasion. Et ils veulent savoir comment.

Drago hocha la tête.

- Je dois y retourner. Dit-il. Il veut que je supervise l'interrogatoire. Je dois retourner au manoir tout les jours lui faire un rapport, je vous tiendrais informer dès que j'aurais trouver une faille dans le château pour la faire sortir de là.

- Au moins, si tu es là bas avec elle son interrogatoire sera moins dur. Dit Chrysta pleine d'espoir.

- Je ne crois pas. Je dois seulement surveiller qu'il ne la tue pas… Désolé.

Il embrassa Hermione et partit.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Voilà après plusieurs mois d'absence, je publie mon nouveau chapitre. Là où je n'ai pas d'excuse, c'est qu'il est prêt depuis fin janvier. Donc en excuse j'ai un déménagement, des problèmes personnels et je crois surtout que j'ai beaucoup hésité à le publier car je le trouve dur, c'est pourquoi j'ai modifié le classement, dans le doute.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ça serai sympa de me dire ce que vous en pensez et peut être que ça motivera davantage pour la suite.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9

L'eau glacée lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

- Le réveil de la Belle au bois dormant. Dit Licky narquoisement.

Il avait dans les mains un seau vide qui quelques secondes plutôt était remplit d'une eau glacée que Mélusine avait reçu en pleine figure. Elle constata qu'elle avait changé de pièce, elle se trouvait dans une pièce faiblement éclairée qui contenait une baignoire. A la vue de l'eau, Licky vit avec une joie non dissimulée la terreur s'installer dans son regard.

- Et oui. Vois-tu, l'avantage d'avoir subi le même entraînement que toi, c'est que moi je sais ce qui marchera ou pas.

Mélusine était poing lié sur une chaise. Et son courage prenait la fuite, mais elle tenta de se ressaisir jamais elle ne lui donnerait l'information qu'il voulait.

- Alors tu n'as que deux solutions, soit tu me dis à qui tu as donné ton premier baiser et comment tu as fait pour scellé la bibliothèque, soit je vais être obligé de te faire souffrir.

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais son regard en dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Licky se saisi d'elle et la plongea dans la baignoire, l'eau était glacée, le froid lui mordait la peau. Il lui mit la tête sous l'eau et l'en sortit que lorsqu'elle était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Il lui reposa les questions et Mélusine s'obstina à nouveau à ne pas lui répondre, alors il recommença. Cette torture dura des heures qui semblèrent être des jours à Mélusine, elle ne savait pas que derrière la porte de sa prison, Drago MALEFOY souffrait de voir ce qu'elle subissait. Il préféra partir afin de trouver un moyen de laisser Harry et les autres pénétrer dans le château.

Mélusine ne sentait plus rien depuis un moment, tous ses membres étaient engourdis par le froid, elle n'avait même plus la force de regarder son bourreau. Il la sortit de l'eau fit apparaître des couvertures et alluma un feu pour réchauffer son corps. Lorsque Mélusine parut sortir de sa torpeur, il lui posa à nouveau les questions.

- Je préfère encore mourir. Lui murmura-t-elle.

- Ca, ce n'est pas possible.

Et il recommença à la noyer, puis les nerfs de Licky commencèrent à lâcher quand il vit qu'il n'obtenait aucun résultat. Alors les coups commencèrent également à tomber. Tout son corps n'était que douleur. Il fini par abandonner en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait dans quelques heures et que ce serait pire. Elle se retrouva sur le sol de terre humide et froid, trempée et le corps lui faisant atrocement mal. Alors dans le noir de sa cellule, elle se mit à pleurer en silence en priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait d'abréger ses souffrances.

Chrysta se réveilla en poussant un hurlement, il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne sache où elle se trouvait et qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Puis elle éclata en sanglots au moment où Ron suivi d'Harry et d'Hermione entrait en trombe dans sa chambre armés de leur baguette et tous les sens en éveil.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ron en comprenant que Chrysta avait eu un cauchemar.

Il l'a prit doucement dans ses bras et commença à la bercer, elle leur raconta tout, Hermione en avait les larmes au yeux, quand à Harry il serrait tellement les poings de colère que ses ongle s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

- Je vais la chercher. Dit Harry.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Lui cria une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf. Nous ne connaissons rien du château d'Ellios. Et ta capture ne nous avancerait à rien. Nous devons attendre que Drago trouve un passage.

- Elle a raison. Intervint Chrysta. Et si tu te faisais prendre, Mélusine serait furieuse.

Harry leur lança un regard dans lequel on pouvait y lire toute sa colère et sa frustration et sortit de la pièce.

Lorsque Mélusine se réveilla, la douleur qui ne l'avait pas quittée se raviva, elle ne savait combien de temps elle s'était assoupi ni à quel moment de la journée elle se trouvait. Elle constata qu'elle était suspendu par les poignets au mur et qu'elle était en sous vêtement. Elle mourrait de faim et de froid et se demandait ce que lui réservait Licky.

La porte de son cachot s'ouvrit bientôt et Licky apparut suivi d'Ellios. Mélusine eût un frisson de dégoût lorsque Ellios la regarda des pieds à la tête.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas parler. Demanda Licky.

- Tu me connais bien.

- Effectivement. Mais aujourd'hui tu parleras.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

- J'ai de quoi…

Il fit apparaître dans sa main une créature. A sa vue Mélusine poussa un petit cri de peur et commença à réellement paniquer.

- Quel dommage pour toi que tu n'es jamais pu contrôler ta phobie des araignées… Dit Licky avec un sourire.

Il posa l'araignée, qui devait bien faire vingt centimètres d'envergure.

- On trouve se genre d'animal chez les moldus. Ce sont des mygales, une fois qu'elle t'aura mordu le poison mettre plus d'une demi heure à te tuer, et ce dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais je te rassure tout de suite tu mourras pas, j'ai avec moi l'antidote…

La mygale avança vers Mélusine qui s'agitait dans tout les sens, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à des lieux d'ici. Lorsque que l'araignée n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle devint hystérique et quand elle commença à monter le long de sa jambe, elle crut devenir folle. Elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir, une peur sans nom s'était emparée d'elle, elle ne voulait qu'un chose mourir, lorsque la mygale l'a mordit, et que le poison commença à se répandre dans ses veines, les hurlements de terreur qu'elle poussait moururent bientôt dans sa gorge tellement la douleur étaient intense. C'est comme si tous ses membres étaient pris d'incontrôlables et douloureux spasmes. Elle avait l'impression que ses membres se détruisaient de l'intérieur. Quand enfin la douleur commença à diminuer sa vue se troubla, et elle vit Licky approcher quelques minutes plus tard elle retrouvait ses esprits. Elle vit qu'il avait récupéré son horrible bestiole, il venait sûrement du lui injecter l'antidote.

Il lui sourit et reposa la mygale par terre qui se dirigea à nouveau vers Mélusine…

Au bout de la troisième, Mélusine avait passé le stade des cris et pleurait doucement et dans un murmure elle lâcha « Harry POTTER »

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Licky.

- C'est… C'est à Harry … Que j'ai donné mon premier baiser… Maintenant éloigne cette affreuse bestiole de moi !!! Hurla-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à toutes nos questions. Il laissa donc l'araignée continuer son chemin vers elle.

- On l'a scellé par le sang !... Seule elle et moi pouvons défaire le sort… Et si jamais l'une de nous meurt… Elle sera scellée à jamais…

Ellios était ravi et Licky encore plus, il avait réussi.

Ellios fit appeler un soldat et lui donna l'ordre de retrouver que coûte que coûte Chrysta BEFFALY.

Licky ne faisait rien pour arrêter la progression de la mygale alors que Mélusine le suppliait.

- Où est ta chère cousine ?

- Elle est en sûreté avec l'Ordre du Phénix… Et me demande où est-ce qu'ils sont car je ne pourrais pas te le révéler… je ne suis pas leur gardien du secret et j'ignore qui il est…

Licky perdit son sourire et sortit de la pièce laissant Mélusine seule avec sa plus grande peur.

Lorsque Mélusine retrouva ses esprits, elle se trouvait dans un lit douillet et chaud. Elle pensa alors que tout ce qu'elle avait vécut ne devait être qu'un affreux cauchemar. Mais les douleurs qu'elle ressentit bientôt lui firent comprendre que tout cela était bien réel. Quand elle repensa à la mygale et tout ce qu'elle avait dit, la culpabilité s'empara d'elle et elle se mit à pleurer.

- Chut… Ne pleur pas encore ma belle. Je n'ai rien fait.

Cette voix ! C'était celle d'Ellios ! Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux pour le découvrir à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais te réveiller. Cela fait deux jours que tu dors.

Tout en disant cela il s'était rapprocher d'elle et se saisi violement de ses lèvres. Mélusine essaya à nouveau de le mordre, mais il l'évita.

- Ne crois pas que tu m'aura deux fois… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il se mit à embrasse son cou avec violence et à la mordre. Mélusine se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais face à Ellios elle avait autant de force qu'une fillette. Il commença à la toucher et la caresser. Rien que de sentir ses mains sur elle, elle en avait des hauts le cœur. Quand il voulu passer la barrière de son intimité, Mélusine redoubla d'effort pour l'en empêcher et se mit à pleurer de frustration, elle ne voulait pas que se soit lui… Il se passa alors quelque chose de très curieux. Il y eût une décharge électrique que seul Ellios ressentit et il fût projeter dans la pièce et s'écroula contre le mur d'en face et perdit connaissance.

Mélusine comprit que s'était l'effet de cette fameuse boule rose que Chrysta lui avait donnée. Elle la remercia intérieurement, et essaya de se lever pour sortir. Elle devait en profiter. Elle se faufila dehors et fut surprise de n'y voir aucun garde. Elle avait du mal à marcher à cause de ces différentes blessures. Elle comprit bien vite qu'elle devait se trouver dans les appartements d'Ellios. Elle avança dans le château ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, elle évita plusieurs soldats, mais bientôt l'alerte fut donnée. Elle devait sortir de là au plus vite. A l'angle d'un couloir, elle tomba sur Drago MALEFOY. Il se saisi d'elle et lui murmura un désolé, quelques seconde plus tard Licky apparaissait. Il la frappa violement au visage. Lorsque Ellios arriva, il la saisi violement et l'emmena avec lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à nouveau dans la chambre Mélusine paniqua à nouveau et à juste titre. Il la jeta sur le lit et recommença ce qu'il était en train de faire, Mélusine se débattit à nouveau. Ellios perdit patiente, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste. Il la saisi par les cheveux et fit apparaître dans son autre main un bocal contenant la mygale.

- Je te conseil d'être plus coopérative. Lui dit-il en posant le bocal sur une table de chevet. Il recommença ce qu'il était en train de faire mais Mélusine se laissa faire et pleura silencieusement. Mais lorsque Ellios voulut aller plus loin il se passa exactement la même chose que tout à l'heure. Il se releva avança vers Mélusine avec la ferme intention de lui faire payer cet affront.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ordonna une voix sifflante et froide.

Ellios se figea, il se tourna vers la voix et là dans la cheminée se trouvait la tête de Voldemort.

- Mais Seigneur, vous m'aviez promit qu'elle serait à moi.

- Quand je le déciderais. Maintenant sors d'ici.

Ellios jeta un regard mauvais à Mélusine et sortit, il tomba alors nez à nez avec Drago et au regard de celui-ci il comprit bien vite que c'était à lui qu'il devait cette intervention. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers elle. Elle était encore toute tremblante et son visage était inondé de larmes.

- C'est incroyable ce que tu peux ressembler à ta mère. Tu as exactement le même regard, plein de détermination. Mais face à moi c'est inutile. Je serai là demain.

Sur ces dernières paroles il disparut.

Pendant ces derniers jours, Drago avait fini par dénicher un passage secret visiblement oublié, qui menait du château à la forêt. Il avait alors immédiatement prévenu Harry et les autres.

Ils étaient maintenant en route pour le château d'Ellios dissimulés par la potion d'invisibilité de Chrysta.

Mélusine était toujours dans cette chambre, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle devait impérativement sortir, la venue du Seigneur des ténèbres n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle et elle avait trop peur qu'Ellios recommence et que cette fois-ci il arrive à ses fins. Un garde avait sûrement du être posté devant sa porte. Elle réfléchi à toute vitesse et prit une décision. Elle se mit à tout casser dans la chambre, il fit un tel boucan que le garde entra dans la chambre. Avec une rapidité étonnante vu son état elle réussi à se jeter sur lui, se saisi de son armes et le tua. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est que dans la bataille elle avait brisé le bocal qui contenait la mygale. Celle-ci la mordit au talon, Mélusine la tua et partit le plus vite qu'elle pu. Maintenant le temps lui était compté. Elle se hâta dans les couloir, tua plusieurs gardes et remercia les dieux de ne pas avoir encore croiser Licky et ses hommes. Elle tomba sur Drago, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il lui saisi le bras et la jeta derrière un pan de mur. Il glissa sur elle sa cape d'invisibilité et la traîna. Mélusine souffrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le poison progressait dans son organisme.

- Avance plus vite. Lui murmura Drago en ouvrant la porte d'un passage secret.

- J'ai été mordu par la mygale.

- A l'autre bout de se tunnel se trouve Harry et les autres. Je vous retrouverai dès que je pourrai. Mélusine partit dans le tunnel qui était sombre. Elle avançait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Savoir qu'au bout se trouvait la fin de son cauchemar lui donna du courage pour continuer. Mais bientôt la douleur devint insupportable. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Sa vue se brouilla et elle s'effondra.

Harry et les autres avançaient prudemment, se tenant près à toutes éventualités. Lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de chute, leur tension monta d'un cran ils avancèrent doucement vers l'origine du bruit. Ils aperçurent bientôt une forme inerte sur le sol. Harry se précipita sur elle.

- C'est Mélusine. Dit-il.

Elle était vêtu d'un simple nuisette noire et semblait souffrir atrocement.

- Mélusine ! Appela-t-il.

Mélusine ouvrit difficilement les yeux et quand elle reconnu Harry elle eût un sourire.

Harry fouillât dans sa poche et en sortit une petite fiole. Il lui fit boire la potion. C'était une potion régénérante, sûrement préparée par sa cousine. La potion lui fit du bien, mais n'était pas suffisante pour la sauver, il lui fallait un contre poison.

- Je suis désolée. Lui dit-elle.

Les larmes se remirent à couler. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- J'ai été mordu par une mygale.

La peur apparut sur le visage d'Harry et d'Hermione.

- C'est quoi une mygale ? Demanda Ron.

Harry souleva Mélusine et parti en direction de la sortie.

- C'est une araignée dont la piqûre est mortelle. Dit Harry en partant.

Dès qu'ils furent sortit, ils transplanèrent. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Chrysta les attendait de pieds fermes une seringue à la main.

- C'est une mygale qui l'a mordu.

- Je sais. Dit-elle en lui administrant le contre poison.


End file.
